Chained to two perverts
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: Awesome. I'm tied to the best detctive of the world and the man who's probably the most wanted killer of all time. Yay for me. Damn them and all the shinigamis who likes apples. Also that damn blonde of Misa...and Matsuda...Ugh! This case is giving me a headache! At least I hope it doesn't give me a heart attack.
1. Damn horny killer!

**Author Note: Hello, my friends. I'm Rookie , once known as Shinobi Hikari Ookami but you can call me only Hikari. Here's the first chapter of ``Chained with two perverts´´, the new story starring Alex Kane. So review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

That afternoon was the moment were my life changed drastically. I was only enjoying some nuggets on a fast food restaurant of Japan. I was pretty normal if you ask me; brown eyes, black hair, a bit short but the typical teenager which no one notices. Then tell me why I ended up in this situation?!

``If you don't get the money in an hour I'll blow up her head! ´´

Yeah, kidnapping the customers of a fast food restaurant equals quick money. As the guy held me with the gun pointing to my head I just stood there calmly. Meh, my life wasn't that important if I'm honest. I hadn't got a job, only basic studies, my family cared nothing about me…Hell, they didn't noticed yet that I'm in Japan and I have been here for two months. If he shoots me no one was going to notice me except the cleaners who are going to clean the mess.

``I'm crazy! Believe me I'll paint the wall red with her blood! ´´ He said trembling slightly.

``They already caught the idea, jackass.´´ I told him.

``Shut up! ´´ He said and pressed the cannon harder on my head.

``Okay, calm down! You'll get your money but first let the kids and the women get out! ´´The negotiator tried to reason with him

``Never, first give me the money! ´´

I huffed. It was going to be a long afternoon…The little whimpers of the persons inside the restaurant who were under the tables and counter where getting on my nerves. I tapped my foot impatiently.

``Why you don't just surrender already? ´´ I asked him.

``I told you to shut up! ´´

``Why don't you just die? ´´ I narrowed my eyes at him.

Suddenly he put a pained face and his grip on me and the gun were off. I took my chance and kicking the gun away and grabbing his arm I threw him on the ground. He clutched his chest in pain and convulsed till he finally stopped moving. My eyes widened and I walked up to him. By his eyes and the fact he wasn't breathing I could tell he was dead. (He died…from a heart attack?!) The people slowly got from under the tables looking at me in awe.

``She might be…Kira? ´´A teenager asked shaking slightly.

``K-Kira saved us! ´´Another one said looking at me with admiration.

``What?!´´ I asked.

I quickly understand the situation. Kira needed a name and a face to kill. He was already known from other minor kidnappings. So I knew his name and his face. I told him why he wouldn't die and a few seconds later he was resting in peace. I had a high possibility of being Kira and the police was about to enter. I had to run away, no one would believe me if I tried to explain myself! I looked at one of the glass of the windows and took a breath as I put my hoodie over my head.

``DAMN MY LIFE! ´´

**CRASH!**

Good, if I didn't look like a suspect now I truly did. I'm awesome. What I was doing now? Oh, yeah, running like the demon chased my soul as two police officers pursued me. I run trying to not crash with the people. I was losing them. I only had to cross to the other street and lose them in that park. I was so close that I could already taste the…!

**BANG!**

Well, fuck…A van just ran me over. I lied on the floor losing conscientiousness slowly. I touched my head and I flinched. I looked at my hand and saw it tainted with blood. I heard a few clicks of guns and someone talking. I couldn't see anything else because I fainted from blood loss.

``I hope someone caught the number of that van, hell…´´ I muttered as I stood up clutching my injured head when I woke up.

I noticed the bandages on it and the fact I was in a bed. But it wasn't the bed of a hospital; it was the bed of a prison. I groaned and put my hands on my face. I was doomed.

``Good morning Miss Kane.´´ I heard a distorted voice speaking to me.

``What's up? ´´ I said without emotion.

``You know why you are here? ´´

``Because I'm an idiot. I jumped out a window when I had all the tickets to be the most wanted criminal in the earth.´´

``Exactly. I have a few questions for you.´´

``Go ahead. Is not like I have important business to tend.´´ I said with a snort without humor.

``Very well. First one, did you know a boy called Angel Damon? ´´

My eyes shot up open and looked at the tiny red light of the camera.

``H-he was my brother…´´ I said.

``And he was killed by two thieves a year ago, I'm correct? ´´

I could simply nod. Talking about my brother was a touching subject for me. I really loved him even if we weren't truly blood related.

``Would you get revenge on the criminals who caused his death? ´´ the voice asked.

I was about to say heck yes, but then I thought again. If I said yes it could increase my possibilities of being Kira, but if I lied and he caught me I would be twice suspicious! What should I do? What should I say?

``I'm waiting for your response miss Kane.´´

``Are you L? ´´ I asked seriously and there was an awkward silence.

``Why would you think that? ´´

``Because no one has the power to take somebody out of the hospital if she has an important injure like me and put her in a jail without a previous order of a judge.´´ I said and tapped my forehead with my thumb. `` Also you ask questions that a normal detective would already know by only getting a bit of information about me. And why are you hiding your voice with an artifact? Those are too many precautions to hide you if Kira only needs a face and a name. You're settling me a trap so you can decide with my response if I'm Kira or not. Am I right, L? ´´ I said with a smirk.

Another minute of silence. That only answered my question with a yes. I let out a chuckle and leaned on the bed.

``I can guarantee you that I'm not Kira so don't worry! Even if you ask me I could help you catching that imbecile.´´ I said closing my eyes.

``You really think that I'm L? ´´

``You really think that I'm Kira? If I was truly that killer I would have killed the men who killed my brother first.´´

``That's why you're a nice suspect. Those men were killed by Kira.´´

I sat so quickly that I heard a crack coming from my back. I looked at the red dot of the camera with wide eyes. They're dead…I let out a huff and covered my eyes with my hand. My destiny was settled.

``Do you really want to catch Kira? ´´ He asked me and I nodded. ``Even if that means working day and night without rest and being in constant watch? ´´

``I don't care of what I have to do or how low I have to get. I don't mind suffer if that means clean up my honor. I'm not a criminal.´´ I said seriously.

That's all he needed. And here I was now: In a hotel room with police officers tied to the best detective of the world. I raised my hand and the chain tingled. I looked at him by the corner of my eye. He was weird as fuck. His hair challenged basic laws of physic, it's like he never blinked and he had signals of lack of sleep. He sat in a weird position and didn't wear shoes. But what most surprised me of him was that amount of sweets on the desk.

``Really, L? Is this absolutely necessary? ´´ I asked him pulling slightly at the chain united to his wrist.

``I told you to call me Ryuuzaki, Miss Kane.´´ He said without moving his eyes of the computer screen. ``Yes its necessary.´´

``And I told you to call me Alex, L.´´ I answered. ``Where I'm going to sleep if you aren't going to move from here? ´´

``I think that chair is comfy enough. Or else you can sleep on the floor if you prefer.´´

I jumped down ignoring the looks of the police officers that also helped with the investigation and curled up like a dog. I let out a yawn.

``Good night.´´

``I never said you could sleep now. You still have to read that documents so you can catch up with us.´´

I felt a hard pull that raised me up the floor and glared at the detective. I looked at the papers and then back at him. Knowing that the puppy eyes couldn't help me I sighed and sat again on the chair. Picking them up I began to scan through the lines. He's in Japan, probably a teenager…great…

``You have any suspects at the moment? ´´ I asked but before he spoke I interrupted him. ``Apart of me.´´

``Light Yagami has a high percent of possibilities.´´ He said and picked up a photo.

I grabbed it and my eyes widened after I let out a commentary that made me face palm later.

``Holy shit, he's hot! Emm…I said that out loud? ´´

``Yes.´´

``Damn it…´´

But I admit it. He was quite handsome, very formal…Okay, don't space out Alex. He could be a maniac killer so calm down. Even if he was sexy.

``So, he's our principal suspect? ´´

``Yes. We have put cameras and micros in his house to see any trace of suspicious acts.´´ He said and I looked up at the screen.

Yep, we were spying on him. I felt like watching a reality show or a stalker. I looked at L and sweat-dropped.

``Does the family know about it? ´´ I asked unsure thinking that it was illegal.

``Actually, no. Only I know about it. And believe me I don't like it at all.´´ A man with glasses said coming up to us.

``And you are? ´´ I asked.

``His father, Chief Yagami.´´

``Aahh…´´ I said very awkward. _(Okay so we're spying on his son and I said he was hot ten seconds ago. Today is not my day.)_``Oh, there's our superstar.´´ I said changing quickly the subject.

That's right; Light Yagami has entered his room ladies and gentlemen. He puts his bag on its place. Nice, but what does he have in his hands? Okay, it seems like a book… I was leaning a bit on my seat for the emotion. I almost fell from it when he unwrapped it and lied on his bed.

``AN EROTIC MAGAZINE?! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!´´

``I can't believe my son who's so serious would go and look at those shorts of magazines…´´ Chief Yagami said.

``That's normal for seventeen years old. But to me it seems as though he's using it as some kind of excuse. Like: I check if anyone has been in my room because I read dirty magazines.´´

``Ryuuzaki, don't tell me that you actually suspect my son?!´´

As they chat I look intently at the screen to not miss every detail. Not of the magazine, you perverted readers. I also think like L. He's reading a dirty magazine, okay but what's the point of do that without then…let's say it relieve yourself. It's a bit pointless if you ask me. Is like going to a slut and ask for a hug.

``Aghh, I've been tricked by the cover again…´´ Light said.

``Tch, that's the best act you can put? ´´ I snorted.

``You have something to share with us, Miss Kane? ´´ L asked.

``Alex.´´ I corrected him. ``And I think you're right. Probably he already knows you have put cameras in his room. I'm a teenager and believe me that if I have a magazine with girls in bikini the last thing I am is disappointed. If you know what I mean…´´

``Can you be more direct? ´´ Chief Yagami asked me a bit annoyed.

``That I would be horny as fuck and should be in the bathroom jerking myself off till I bleed after watching that chicks! Like that version better?! ´´ I asked sarcastically.

Chief Yagami looked at me mouth agape at my language along the rest of the team. I simply leaned on the chair and huffed.

``There, I said it! This will be an interesting enigma; is the first time I resolve a case of a damn horny killer! ´´


	2. Damn you Ryuuzaki!

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for following and favourite my fanfic. Salutes from Spain and remember that reviews, suggestions and critics are always welcome! And don't forget; the ones who doesn't leave reviews will be damned and wrote down in the Death Note!**

I began to open my eyes when I felt someone poking my sides. I let out a groan and curled up a bit more. That someone continued poking me and I huffed. I rose up my head between my arms and glared at L-oh, excuse me, Ryuuzaki… He looked down at me for a second and we stared at each other. After our little contest ended I let out a yawn as I got up from the cold floor. I cracked my sour neck and stretched my arms. Bloody hell I still felt weird.

``Good morning gentlemen! How is the investigation going on? ´´ I asked.

``I decided that all the cameras are being removed. No one has been doing suspicious things.´´

``Except reading dirty magazines…´´ I muttered. ``Percent of them being Kira? ´´

``Only five. Yours has decreased to two percent.´´ He said and did a small fist pump in the air in victory. ``But that doesn't mean I'm going to set you free. After all you said you're going to help with the investigation and now that you have seen my face I can't let you go like that.´´

``I expected that.´´ I sighed. ``So, what now? ´´

``We're going to take the exams to the university.´´ He said picking up one of the sugar cubes and putting it on the coffee.

``Ah, good, good…´´I said as I sat.

I needed a few seconds to get what he said. You can't blame me, the first of hours in the morning I'm not myself.

``What do you me mean by ``we´´?! I only have sixteen, I can't take the exams for university! ´´ I exclaimed.

``I'm not asking you to pass it. I'm ordering you to take it. I can't take my eyes of you in case you could escape.´´ He answered taking a sip.

I hit my face with the desk. The how I escaped of the police when they kidnapped that fast food restaurant is going to be a dark hole in my expedient. But you can't say no to the best detective of the world. So as Watari, the butler of L, drove us to the university I couldn't help but shook my head at him.

``Are you really going to take the exam like that? ´´ I asked gesturing at his clothes and his bare foot.

He didn't answer which I interpreted it like a yes. His silence was my affirmation. I sat beside him when the exam was about to begin. I looked at the papers in front of me like they were the plague. Finally after the clock marked the correct hour the teacher announced to begin. I flipped the first page and pick up my pen. I stopped dead in my tracks. I forgot to tell L a small detail…I have no idea of how to write in JAPANESE! I could understand the documents he gave me because they were in English but now I was utterly screwed!

``Damn it all…´´I muttered almost snapping the pen in half.

``You there! Number 162, sit properly.´´

Was he really sitting like that in this place?! I thought we were spying Light, who had him in front of us, so we had to be discrete. For a moment Light looked at L and their eyes locked. I probably didn't call his attention as I was looking down at the Japanese words. But when I glanced at him I could see he was looking at me also.

My eyes widened for a second as I saw recognition crossing his eyes. But why…? Of course! Kira could see the face of the one who kidnapped me in the TV because the news filmed it, so he also saw my face! And after I run away he could deduce the police captured me. So if he ties two and two together…He's going to discover that I work with L and that the weirdo I had sitting beside me was the detective himself! Aghhh…I'm getting a headache of thinking too much…

``So, how did you do the exam? ´´ L asked me once we were in the hotel.

``Ryuuzaki, I can't read or write Japanese…I only speak it.´´ I confessed him.

``…What a pity…´´ Was the unique thing he said and I got a depressing aura around me. ``Anyways, I changed your exam so you had enough mark to get in. Advantages of being me.´´

``That isn't cheating? ´´ I narrowed my eyes at him.

He only grabbed the fork, between his thumb and his index like always, to take a piece of cake. As I said before his silence was my affirmation. So we entered the university. My mum and dad must be so proud…note the sarcasm. I sat in one of the front lines of the front. It seems that Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki were the ones who got the top marks so they had to say the speech.

``And also Ryuuga Hideki.´´

Ryuuga Hideki? Wasn't that the name of the actor of that soap opera? Meh, like I care. At least for once in his life he was wearing shoes! Old shoes, but he was wearing them. The contrast between them made me let me out a tiny laugh. As Light went serious and formal L looked so scruffy that was ridiculous. And the fact that L walked crouched down was making it all funnier. As Light began to say his speech I only got bored and bored…But when Ryuuzaki repeated the speech I smiled. I knew beforehand that the piece of paper he was holding was totally in blank. He was truly a genius. I clapped when he finished. They both sat in the line but they were a bit far away to me to listen the exact words that L was saying. But I heard something that made me froze.

**``I'm L.´´**

Why he was telling him that? What was he thinking? Why is he revealing himself? Most of all, why he didn't tell me he was doing this? Too many questions…I decided to calm down and take a breath. I put my hoodie on and leaned on my seat. I had the feeling that this case was going to make me get hurt…After the ceremony ended L got up and made me signals to follow him. We exited the building and went outside were Watari was waiting us with the limousine. Yeah, we were that discrete…

``Yagami-kun.´´ He called and I froze once more_. (Do you want to get killed, damn it?!)_ ``Thanks for today.´´

``No, thanks to you.´´ Light answered from behind me. ``Umm, if I may ask, who's that girl with you? ´´ _(I'm so doomed…)_

``She's my American cousin…´´ _(Don't revel my name!)`` _Alex, came to say hello.´´ _(Damn you!)_

``H-hi…´´I said turning slightly.

``Excuse her, she's a bit shy with new people.´´ L said casually.

``It's a pleasure to meet you Alex. But you two are a bit different to be cousins, no? ´´ He said shaking my hand with a smile, probably fake.

``I'm adopted.´´ I answered and that was enough.

``I think I saw you in the news…Weren't you kidnapped? ´´ He asked with fake concern.

``Yes, I was. But thanks to the great Kira I came out alive. I owe him my life, really.´´ I said with a sigh.

``Oh, I see…´´ He trailed off.

``Well, we should be going. I don't want to get late. It was a pleasure to meet you Yagami-san. Let's go, cousin! ´´ I said pulling at his arm.

Once we got in the car, shut the doors and turned it on. I finally let out what I was containing.

``**DO YOU WANT US TO DIE YOUNG?!** If he ends up being Kira and he manages to kill us, I'll make your eternal life a living hell! ´´

``We are protected, don't worry Alex. I didn't give you your full name and if he tries to kill me two things would happen.´´ He said and raised his fingers. ``If my true name is Ryuuga Hideki and kills me he's going to be the culprit but if it's not my name and he tries to kill me anyways the one who's going to die is going to be the actor and not me. We have him cornered.´´ He said with a strange smile.

I relaxed in the seat with a deep breath. I'll survive!

``You scared me there…But it's incredible how you're risking your life to catch him. That's an admirable act.´´ I said smiling.

``Thank you.´´

Once we got in the hotel one more time Matsuda came up to me.

``Congratulations to get in the university, Alex.´´ He said friendly patting my back.

``Matsuda, L made me pass the test with cheating. And I'm not going to attend it.´´ I said with a sweat-drop.

``Oh? Ah, of course, of course! I forgot about it! ´´ He said with a nervous laugh.

And this guy is a police member? Before I reacted I felt iron surround my wrist. I looked at L with a small pout.

``Oh, come on! I didn't try to escape when I wasn't wearing this, can't you let me go?´´ I asked.

``I'm sorry, but no.´´

I glared at him and sat down with a smirk. That way he isn't going to move unless I also collaborate. He looked at me and bit his nail. I just grinned with my eyes closed when I felt a hard pull. I was being officially dragged on the floor by Ryuuzaki. He finally went to his chair and sat down as I just lied on the floor. Or else he was very strong or I needed to get some weight.

``Watari, bring me some coffee please.´´

``Damn you Ryuuzaki…´´ I muttered from the ground.

``Do you want something? ´´

``….A glass of milk will be fine, thanks…´´

**Author Note: Thank you all once more. This chapter is a gift because we're beginning with the story and I'm in good mood. I usually upload every two, three or four days, depends on my time.**

**Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony: Thank you for your review. But Alex isn't truly a genius. She can be very smart in some situations but never in her life to the level of L or Light and she's a bit impulsive. But belive me that she is not a Mary Sue. *Shudders at the word* Again thanks for review me and don't worry that I'll try to do my best.**

**Brisingr13: Still with the -san thing...And belive me that Alex isn't going to die, yet...And I belive me that I gave you a gift with Angel on the Soul Eater fanfic because he wasn't even planned and lived more than I thought. Also thanks for the gifts, Alex is now climbing on the walls like the Exorcist girl. It may take a while to pull her down.**


	3. Damn you again!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

My name is Alex Kane. For being in them wrong place at the wrong time and doing the wrong action I got myself into one of the most dangerous criminal cases of all time. If don't act correctly I will move into a basement five feet underground without windows. Right now I'm risking my life in a very important task…

**WHAM!**

``OUCH! Good shot, Ryuuga…´´ I muttered clutching my head on the ground.

Yeah, I'm picking the balls in a tennis match. First shot and I'm already injured. Damn my bad luck…So the situation is that L, best detective of the world and champion at tennis, is having a friendly tennis match with Light, first candidate of being Kira and top student. Average situation in a normal day, right? Soon the other students came to watch the epic match. Since the first shot I got hit I moved to the other side of the campground behind L. C'mon it's impossible that he loses…

``I-I can't even see where the ball is…´´ I muttered leaning on the metallic fence with sweat running my forehead. ``Please, win the set…´´

**WHAM!**

``Game and Set! One by Light Yagami! Six games aboard! ´´

The people cheered loudly as I lied in the ground fulminated. Light crouched down next to me and moved me slightly.

``Alex, are you okay? ´´ Light asked me worried.

``Epic tennis match…terrible hit…´´I muttered. ``Welcome to Jackass...´´

``I think she's not too well.´´ L commented casually.

``I'm fine…´´ I said as I got up feeling dizzy. ``Damn it, Yagami, what do you eat to hit that hard?!´´ I said rubbing the bump forming on my forehead.

``Oh? She's better that at first thought. If she still can curse then she's fine.´´ L said.

Light tend his hand and helped me to stand up. It was like when the van hit me. I was so dizzy that I almost stumble backwards but they grabbed my arms to help me get steady.

``Thanks, I think I can walk…´´Only one step and I was again in the ground. ``Damn it…´´

I was that bad lucky. After the match L had planned to make Light a small interview about the Kira case, to see if he was able to join. That way we had him controlled and more help if he wasn't Kira. Light took us to a café where we had the perfect ambient. Intimate and no one could hear us or see us. Because once again he sat in that weird way!

``If I sit like this is because I can´t. If I sit normal my deducting skills are decreased a forty percent…´´He explained after Light pointed out that detail.

He wasn't joking…he was death serious. This guy is awesome. As both of them ordered coffee I ordered a glass of milk. L decided that he didn't want me in a sugar rush or something so he forbid me for taking it…Ryuuzaki showed Light the three notes that once showed me. They were written by criminals under the control of Kira before they died.

``Ah, that notes…I even tried to read them backwards to find some sense but it didn't help me. Only one thing has sense if you read it backwards.´´ I said as I took a sip.

``What does have sense? ´´ Light asked me suspicious because I was smirking behind the glass.

``Your last name.´´

He put a strange face. I encouraged him to try it. He thought for a second. L had already a small smile. Then he glared at me as I snickered.

``Sucks to be you, Light ``I'm a gay´´…And I'm only joking don't get angry.´´ I told him with a laugh.

Light shook his head and looked at the messages. He could only get the message of ``L, did you know? Shinigami like apples.´´ Well, good for them…But then L pulled out a fake note. I looked at him strangely. Then I thought for a second; only Kira would know if it was fake and that there were only three notes. Good plan, without doubt. But finally L had decided he was able to get inside our team. Suddenly their mobile phones rung at the same time. They answered and I raised an eyebrow.

``Light, is your…´´L was about to say.

``My father…he had a heart attack! ´´ He shuttered.

``WHAT?!´´ I exclaimed. ``Let's hurry! ´´

We immediately called Watari who drove us to the hospital. I could see the concern of Light in his eyes and I sighed. Maybe he wasn't Kira and L was wrong. Kira was a heartless killer but right now Light was showing us the contrary. He truly cared of her father; I could see he wasn't faking in his eyes.

``Phew! I thought it was you know who! It was only stress…´´I sighed relieved leaning on the chair glad that Chief Yagami was fine.

``Yeah. To be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed but I'll be all right. It seems I have been pushing myself too hard lately.´´

``You have to be careful with that so you don't give us more of this scares.´´ I scolded him.

``Indeed. The majority cause of the stress must be because your son is suspicious of being Kira.´´

``You told my father that?!´´

``Yes. I told him everything. It's true that he even knows I'm L.´´ Ryuuzaki told him.

``We refer him as Ryuuzaki in the headquarters to protect his identity.´´ I explained to Light.

``But wait. What do you have to do with all this? ´´ Light asked me.

``Let's say that you're not the unique one who's suspicious.´´ I sighed.

They proceeded to explain Light how they send agents to follow people connected to the police and that he became suspect since that an agent that died was following him. Poor guy…

``Ryuuga, I want to join the investigation. My father has erased all the doubts I had about your identity. Also I want to catch Kira to proof that I'm not him.´´

I couldn't help but smile. Exactly the same reason I said. To proof we're not him. Maybe this guy isn't as bad as at first thought.

``Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree with that. But recently I've been thinking about this situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people and any person who can posses this power is. No matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained with killing other people.´´

My eyes widened at his words. My brain thought for a second and a weird yet logical idea came up: Maybe Kira wasn't evil…maybe he was corrupted, poisoned by a power that somehow got. It could have been anyone, it depends on who landed. If it got in the hands of a good person he could have tried to limit himself to killing only criminals like Kira, but the power can make you change. But what if it landed in the hands of an evil person? A lot of innocent people could have died too. (_What if that power got in my hands? What would have I done then?)_

``Excuse me. The time of visits ended ten minutes ago.´´ A nurse came to us.

We had to go back so as Light and L talked about other things I got inside the car on the backseat.

``We don't have to destroy Kira…We have to destroy its power and free whoever is cursed by that mysterious power.´´ I muttered clenching my fists.

Once Light and L said their goodbyes after talking about the same subject of ``I'm not Kira and I'm going to prove it to you´´ the car was turned and we headed back. I looked through my window still thinking about what would have happened if I was Kira.

``Uh? This time you don't complain? ´´ Ryuuzaki asked.

I put a confused face and then noticed he had put the chain around my wrist again. I simply sighed and looked out the window.

``You have been acting a bit weird since Yagami-san got that heart attack. Is something wrong? ´´ He asked me.

``I'm only thinking, even if it's not usual of me to think seriously.´´ I said with a small snicker.

``That's more like you.´´

``What? ´´ I asked.

``You always go with your positive side even in bad situations. Even if you're risking your life at every second you're living now, you still act casual with everyone, have time to tell a small joke…´´ He counted and I nodded understanding. ``How can you be like that? ´´

``You have the time and the patience to listen to my story? ´´

``If that means to get more information about you then you can begin.´´ He answered.

``When I was little my dad was always working, my mum divorced from him and I never see her and I only saw him at night once or twice. So I was alone. And my neighborhood wasn't the best so I was always worried, almost paranoid about thieves, cars... But then my brother Angel and his gang thought me a very important lesson: No matter how hard you slam at falling from the skate, if a friend filmed it you can laugh about it later.´´ I chuckled.

``And I suppose you fell from it a few times.´´ He deduced amused.

``You fall from it till you learn. And once you learn and don't fall anymore others will be falling after you so you can still laugh. That's how I learned about not worry about things. But this Kira case is making me very confused…´´

``And how you can risk your life when you have almost all your life ahead of you? ´´

``I don't have anything to lose. My brother is gone, my parents practically don't care…even my plan B failed me.´´ I sighed sadly.

``Plan B? ´´

``In the gang of my brother was a Japanese guy, Takeshi. He was really nice with me and he thought me Japanese because we spoke a lot, that's why I can talk and don't write or read it, so when my brother died he offered me the house he had here to live. Then he also died by a train accident along who knows how many people…I'm beginning to think that everyone who gets close to me dies, damn it…´´I growled.

``Then stay away from me the farthest away, please.´´

``Uh? Who could have said that you would joke, Ryuuzaki? ´´ I laughed. ``And if you aren't joking…damn you again.´´

**Author Note: Remember that questions and suggestions are always welcomed, you can check out my stories and future ones in my profile.**

**ScytheGirlKana: ¬¬* Really? You're grounded and you're reading this during classes where you could get grounded twice? Then my story must be awesome :3 Don't worry, if you read this and you enjoy it I won't mind.**

**Brisingr13: Don't worry I pulled her down with the help of a broom and a monk. She'll be fine, more less. But don't worry, I won't kill Angel in all the stories...he'll live in two or three...only that. It's a gift.**


	4. Damn epic entry!

**Author Note: Enjoy and review or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

**``GIVE US THE FUCKING TAPES OR I'LL FILL YOU DAMN ASSHOLE WITH BULLETS, DAMN IT! ´´**

Well…Putting a gun on the mouth of a glasses guy was never in my plans. But I think I traveled too far into the future, let's go a few hours back…

``Ugh…I should stop sleeping in the floor; it's hurting my neck…´´I muttered as I stood with my head tilted to a side.

I took a small nap because Ryuuzaki made me work all night. I had to read again the entire damn files of the victims of Kira again to see if they had another thing in common apart of being criminals. Of course I found nothing…What seemed to be a more normal afternoon took a drastic change.

``Ryuuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV.´´ Watari informed us.

When we changed the channel to Sakura TV the first thing I thought was that it was a trick to win audience. They said they were being held hostages of Kira if and they don't put some videos that he sent, they were going to be killed. Oh, please Kira would never do that. Kira only attacked to criminals or police officers in the case, never civilians. If he wanted to leave a message he would manipulate one of the criminals like he did with the message of: ``L, did you know? Shinigami like apples.´´ Then again I could be wrong and he was really him with a plan I couldn't understand. I preferred to stay silent and see what L thinks, he was the one with a similar intelligence.

Okay, he sent four tapes. The first one was a prediction of two criminals being killed. And that was true; I sat their files last night. Maybe they weren't faking after all…Second tape…

``…That bastard! ´´ I growled narrowing my eyes at the screen.

He was predicting the death of people in the TV and they were dying one by one! And they were totally innocent! You have no idea of how much rage I had inside me in that moment. We had to stop this!

``Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish! ´´ L ordered.

Quickly all began to try to use the phones to contact with the directors of Sakura TV, but it was impossible.

``Damn it! ´´ _(Whoa, Ukita got my catch phrase? Wait, what he is doing?!)_ ``I'll stop this broadcast myself! ´´With that he got out the room.

Thanks Ukita for being volunteer, but you could at least be more cautious?! I clicked my tongue and stood up.

``Ryuuzaki, I'm going to go with him, he can got himself killed if he goes showing his face! Let me go, please! ´´ I pleaded to him.

He looked at me and thought for a second.

``Fine, but if you try to escape you'll be put in jail without hesitation.´´ He said pulling out the key and unlocked the handcuffs.

``Thanks, I'll be back! ´´ I called and tried to follow Ukita.

But when I exited the building I saw how he was darting off to Sakura TV inside his car.

``Fuck…´´ I muttered but an idea popped on my mind.

I got in the middle of the highway and pulled out a fake police shield. And if you were wondering where I got it…Is the toy that came with a box of cereal…At least the plan worked and a car stopped.

``To the Sakura TV studies! Don't ask questions and hurry up! ´´ I urged at the man inside the car.

I don't know if he believed me because the fake police insignia, the seriousness in my voice or the fact my glare could kill. But once we got there it was too late…Ukita was on the ground, dead. I gasped and got out on the car after telling the man to get out of there. I quickly got besides his body and felt a sharp pain in my heart. Only a few minutes ago he was with us and now he was gone forever…I could end up like him if I pulled off the hood and turned around. I looked inside the study and gritted my teeth swallowing the sadness and turning it in rage. It was their entire fault. I picked up the gun of Ukita and walked to the crystal of the door.

**BANG!**

``Investigator of the Kira case! Stop the broadcast of the messages! ´´ I called pointing my gun at them so they pulled theirs also.

Even though my heart was pounding at top speed I managed to put a neutral tone in my voice.

``You aren't authorized to be here, girl. Get out in this instant.´´ One of the guards ordered me.

``Many innocent people are dying because you obliged to Kira orders. I'm going to put a stop at-!

I saw the guard putting a weird face and I turned around. I saw something that made my eyes widen. _(Chief Yagami!?)_

``WHAT THE FUCK?!´´

**CRASH!**

Pieces of shattered glass flew in the air. I tried to cover myself but one made a slash across my cheek and I hissed in pain. I put my hand to cover the wound and looked at the police van that Chief Yagami used to break in.

``What the hell is going on? Step out of the vehicle! ´´

``That's what I call an entry Chicago style! Awesome! ´´ I said with a laugh as he hoped down.

`` The Kira video, show me which studio is broadcasting it.´´ He demanded to the guard which only had the option to oblige.

``Yes…´´

``Impressive, Chief. Shall I let you take the lead? ´´ I asked at him with a smirk.

``Thanks for trying to put order in here and yes I'll take the lead. Also how did you got here? ´´ He asked me as we walked through the hallways and I pulled out the fake police shield.

``You can thank the Lucky Charms toys.´´ I said with a wink and he let out a small smile.

Finally the guard took us to the studio. I glared at him like saying: If it isn't you're so dead. I stepped back and let the Yagami to do the work.

``This is the police! Stop this broadcasting immediately! ´´ He ordered sternly as he entered and I followed close behind grabbing the handle of the gun.

``Who are you?!´´A fat glasses guy asked angry.

``The ones who are going to kick your ass if you don't collaborate! ´´ I said pulling out the gun and he stepped back.

``Hand those tapes over to me. Understand?!´´

``I'm getting impatient! ´´ I said waving the gun to put emphasis.

``If we don't broadcast these tapes he'll kill all of us! ´´ He said scared.

**``GIVE US THE FUCKING TAPES OR I'LL FILL YOU DAMN ASSHOLE WITH BULLETS, DAMN IT! ´´**

So here we are. You'll say that I'm acting a bit imprudent, but let's say I'm pissed. I hate Kira, I hate this guys and I hate when innocent people die so you don't want me to lose my precious time in negotiations.

``This is what you get for making Kira a celebrity. You're getting what you deserve! Give us the tapes and don't' make us ask again. ´´

Well, Chief Yagami also doesn't want to lose more time and lives. Ey…wasn't' he in the hospital because a heart attack?! I hope he doesn't get another one now. I pulled out the gun of the guy's mouth and put a disgusted face. I'll have to clean it later, ugh… He fell on the ground and crawled to a bag in the floor.

``No problem! Just lower your guns! You're acting like madmen! ´´

``Be thankful I'm not in my period, man! ´´ I told him and grabbed the bag with the tapes putting `` Thanks for collaborating and fuck you all! ´´

With that we were out of the studio. Chief Yagami pulled out his phone and demanded to speak with Ryuuzaki.

``That's right I couldn't just sit there and watch. We have confiscated all the tapes. We'll bring them to you. Yes, she's with me and we're both alright. To be honest I never felt this alive.´´

I let out a chuckle to then hiss in pain. That cut in the cheek was a bother. I used my thumb to wipe the blood from it that also had rolled down to my chin. Damn, I think it was deep enough to leave a scar.

``What? Do you want us to exit from the front?!´´

**``YOU MAD, BRO?!´´** I said so loud that I bet L heard it.

But we didn't have other option or a better plan. We walked through the dark hallways with our heartbeats increasing. When we reached the hall we gasped.

``Saint Jesus…´´I muttered.

I don't know how he did it, but L sent police vans and officers blocking the view of the front exit. And we had a car waiting for us! We walked there and I got in the copilot seat buckling the security belt. Chief Yagami got into the driver seat and turned the car on. After a while he spoke to me.

``You're one of the most reckless teenagers I ever met.´´ He said

``And you're one of the most reckless old men I ever met.´´ I answered.

We both smiled at each other and I leaned on the seats. At least we won against Kira for once. We stopped him for broadcasting the tapes…but we lost Ukita. If I didn't cry maybe was because I never got to really met him or maybe because I was accustomed to watch people die. I don't know. But believe me that it still hurt.

``Chief Yagami! ´´

``Alex, you came back! ´´

``It's nice to see you again Matsuda.´´ I said shaking his hand.

Chief was leaning onto Watari to not fall. Well he was a bit old and had suffered a heart attack, I can't blame him.

``Ryuuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I admit I got a bit carried away.´´

``I should also apologize. I took a car using a fake police shield, lost my temper, threatened members of authority and a civil with a gun. I'm sorry.´´ I said ashamed. ``Here are the tapes.´´ I tend him the bag which he took.

``I can't thank you enough.´´ L said and that made me feel better. _(At least I did something productive and helped to get the tapes.)_

``I think I'm going to rest for a while…´´ Yagami said and sat in a sofa.

``Watari, can you help me to clean this? ´´ I asked to him pointing to the cut.

``Sure Miss Alex.´´ He said politely.

Getting the first aid kit he began to clean the wound. The bad thing was disinfect it.

``I'm sorry Miss Alex, but you'll have to bear with the pain.´´ He apologized.

``No problem, I can stand it.´´ I said. ``Bloody hell, indeed it hurts! ´´

``You got that with a shattered piece of glass when I crashed using the van? ´´ Chief Yagami asked.

``Yeah, it was your damn epic entry! Aghh! ´´

**Author Note: Hope you liked it!**

**zambonikiller123: Glad you like them! I think I came up with Alex because I hated the typical Mary Sue or miss perfect, so I made up the contrary. A bad singer, rebellious, bad mouthed and unlucky girl wich could add humor points to the story but also with a serious side like her courage and loyalty. And Angel, even if he wasn't in my plans, came up because I thought Alex needed a role model or a ``hero´´. Someone she wanted to surpass or impress.**

**Brisingr13: Nah, Soul Eater doesn't count. The gift is going to be that Angel is going to live along the whole story. Also happy Thanksgiving. I didn't know when the heck was because here we don't celebrate it. :(**

**GrandTheftAutumn: I'm sorry if you see something which doesn't makes sense or a word bad written. I'm from Spain so English is not my first language so I do as I can. **


	5. Damn Ichigo!

**Author Note: First of all: I'm very sorry for the late update. I had exams and projects to do so I didn't had many time to write. Also I had a bit of writers block, but don't worry. If I continue updating late is going to be because that reason or becauseI'm sick/dead and buried. Anyway review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in my Death Note!**

I looked at my reflection in the small mirror I was holding. _(Great, simply great…)_

``I think it's not too bad…´´Matsuda said.

``It has five centimeters…´´

``Oh…´´

Yeah, thanks to the epic entry of Chief Yagami I had a scar crossing my left cheek which had five centimeters. Awesome.

``Well, back to serious business. We have this fake Kira wanting to meet the real one so we're sending fake tapes like we were him. They seem to have a strange code we don't understand but we deduce that Shinigami is referring to their power. But I think it's not a code...´´ I said in deep thought.

``You're really implying that Shinigamis exist? ´´ L asked me.

``Why not? After all we have a killer which can controls its' victims and use heart attacks. That's not normal or logical so the fact of Shinigamis being here could be still a possibility.´´ I explained.

``I never thought you could believe in supernatural things.´´ Matsuda said.

``I believe in some things. Like gypsy magic.´´ I said.

They looked at me in silence.

``What? Three days before you caught me an old gypsy lady cursed me with bad luck forever. Look again at my story and you can see that it worked. But I'm serious, maybe we're treating with something beyond human logic.´´

``You know that we can't change our objective of investigation of catching Kira to hunt witches, right? ´´ Aizawa said annoyed.

``Aizawa is right. We're police officers, not mediums. ´´ L said and I huffed knowing that my deduction was being thrown to the trash. ``That's why I want you to investigate the possibility of supernatural beings implied in the case.´´

``Ryuuzaki?!´´ The team looked at him incredulous.

``Eh?! Me?!´´ I exclaimed.

``Alex has also a point. This case is linked to Shinigamis; either as a code or even being truly behind all this. A way or another it could be a good idea of someone getting information. We may find a tip to understand this code or even stop the possible Shinigamis. And since Alex isn't a police member or a detective, she could be useful investigating these gods of death.´´ L said before drinking his coffee.

``And what do you expect a rebellious teenager to do?! Call the Ghostbusters?!´´ Aizawa exclaimed not believing this.

``God, expulse the stick stuck up in the ass of Aizawa so he calms down! ´´ I joked making a cross with my fingers and he glared at me. ``This rebellious teenager finally can do something useful for the case so don't complain, man.´´

And with the help of a laptop I began my paranormal investigation. At the same time the fake Kira wanted to meet the real one so Light and Matsuda went to investigate near the possible places of the meeting along other police officers in other places.

``I already got information Ryuuzaki.´´ I told him. ``In Buddhism, there is the Mara that is concerned with death, the Mrtyu-mara. It is a demon that makes humans want to die, and it is said that upon being possessed by it, in a shock, one would suddenly want to commit suicide, so it is sometimes explained as a "Shinigami". Also, in the Yogacarabhumi-sastra, a writing on Yogacara, it was a demon that decided the time of people's deaths. The Yama, the king of the Underworld, as well as oni like the Ox-Head and Horse-Face are also considered a type of Shinigami. In Shinto, in Japanese mythology, Izanami gave humans death, so Izanami is sometimes seen as a Shinigami. However, Izanami and Yama are also thought to be different from the death gods in western mythology, and since atheism has been posited in Buddhism, it is sometimes seen that concept of a death god does not exist to begin with. Even though the kijin and onryō of Japanese Buddhist faith have taken humans' lives, there is the opinion that there is no "death god" that merely led people into the world of the dead. ´´

``Great job, Alex.´´ He praised me.

``Thank you.´´

``But the next time try to expand your information sources. Wikipedia isn't always the solution.´´

``…Damn it…Well, then I have a request.´´ I said.

``What is it? ´´ He asked.

``I need a pet.´´ I answered serious.

He looked at me and we stood in silence. Maybe it was his silent affirmation like he always did.

``Why would you need a pet? ´´

``In many cases the animals have what is called a sixth sense. They feel heart quakes, tsunamis and even paranormal activity around. So with one it would be easily to search for one.´´

``A cat or a dog? ´´ He asked me.

``A dog preferably. Cats hate my guts and leave hairballs around.´´ I said remembering a few bad encounters with cats.

``You're the one taking care of it.´´ It was his unique condition.

A few hours later I had our new partner. He was one of those police dogs. Well, the pup of a police dog…

``EH! Ichigo, stop it! ´´

He seemed to get very friendly with L; maybe because he smelt like sweets. I was restraining him so he couldn't bother the amazing detective, but the little beast was strong for being a pup. Suddenly the room of the door opened and Light entered.

``Hello.´´

``Ey.´´ I simply said raising my hand casually.

``Oh, come in. Your time couldn't be better, actually.´´ L greeted Light. ``We've just got a new video message of the second Kira.´´

**``WAN! WAN! WAN, WAN! ´´**His behavior seemed to change and now was very aggressive.

``Ichigo, calm down! ´´ I said restraining the little beast from pounce into Light.

``What is that? ´´ Light asked surprised.

``Our Shinigami detector! If there's one around he'll begin to bark like now. But I think it's because you haven't meet him yet.´´ I deduced but L looked at Light suspicious.

``Then it's a pleasure meeting you, Ichigo.´´ He said petting his head and he relaxed. ``But why do you need a…Shinigami detector as you called it? ´´

``Just in case, Light, just in case…´´I answered mysteriously. ``Also because I always wanted a pet, got a problem? ´´

``No problem at all. What did you say, Ryuuzaki? ´´

L showed us the message of the fake Kira. Even if I tried to watch the TV I always got distracted by Ichigo. He was shaking in my lap looking at a certain point behind Light only a bit more up. _(Perhaps…there's something there?)_ I looked by the corner of my eye at Light. He was looking warily at the dog. That was clearly suspicious, I should tell L later. So, the message of Kira informed us that he was going to stop looking for the true one, but that he was going to continue helping him.

``After watching this I can only think that Kira and the second Kira have met a make contact.´´ L informed us.

``Great, the last thing we needed…´´I growled face-palming.

``What makes you thing that? ´´ Light asked.

``Oh, come on, didn't you sense it? I'm sure that you came to the same conclusion like I did after watching this video.´´

I began to lose the trail of the speech of Ryuuzaki as I began to deeply think. I read that when a Shinigami possesses someone he or she has the urge of commit suicide. That was the god of the death wanted? Or it could control people at its will? If that was true then Kira was like one. He controlled people and the killed them. But what if someone controlled a Shinigami? What if Kira controlled one? That could explain its powers and the second Kira talked about showing them to each other when they met. If my deduction was right and Light was truly Kira as L suspects, then that could mean that he was controlling a Shinigami…and it was in the room right now. That could explain the weird behavior of Ichigo…

``That would be a problem, if you were Kira, because…I have the feeling that you're like the first friend I ever had...´´

``Eh? ´´ I came back to reality at the words of L_. (He just said that Light it's his friend?! Not only that but his FIRST friend?! Ugh, damn it! I lost my concentration…and why I feel…so bad?)_

``Yeah, I know what you mean. We both have a lot of things in common.´´

``Thank you.´´

``And I have missed having you around school. We should play tennis again soon.´´ _(Yeah, so you can shot me again with tennis balls, right?)_

So when all the members of the team left the unique ones in the room were L, Ichigo and me. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling inside me. Like sadness…

``Don't get me wrong, I also consider you as a friend. ´´ L said suddenly and I turned my head.

``R-really? ´´ I asked unsure and he nodded. _(Now the feeling is gone…Why?)_

``And the problem that Light has is something that you don't have.´´

``Wait, do you mean that you don't suspect of me anymore? ´´ I asked surprised.

``Exactly. I have been thinking about it and maybe you are only a girl in the wrong moment and the wrong time. You didn't do anything suspicious and it's impossible you could kill someone without me noticing. There's still a little possibility but it's so remote that it touches the impossible.´´ He informed me.

``Then that means you're going to let me go? ´´ I asked.

``Yes, you can abandon the investigation if you want. But remember that if we find out that your reveal information you'll be put in jail.´´ He said and with that he pulled out the key to take the handcuffs off.

Before he reached the keyhole I put the hand over it to block it. He looked at me confused and I smiled.

``You said there's still a possibility. You aren't going to let me go till the percent of me being Kira is zero. You won't get rid of me so easily, I'm sorry! ´´ I said with fake sadness.

He nodded and put the key back to its pocket. I let out a sigh and leaned on the chair to go to sleep. The next morning I woke up with a little problem…

``Ugh! I don't feel my legs! ´´ I groaned.

_(Why did I let Ichigo sleep on my lap?! Now I can't move! Damn Ichigo!)_

**Author Note: Hope you liked it!**

**GrandTeftAutumm: Yep, that's Alex Kane: Bad mouthed and nuts. XD You can check out my profile, there I have other plans fors stories with Alex in them.**

**Deleo: Japan?! Man, that's very far away! I'm glad you like them.**

**ScytheGirlKana: If they catch you is not my problem! And I love that you love my stories. I feel loved... :3**


	6. I'm a damn exorcist!

**Author Note: Guys, good news! My exams are over so now the updates will be regular again! And if any of you has a Devaintart account and wants to take the dare of drawing Alex or one of the scenes of my fanfics you have my permission only if you show it to me later. Now enjoy the chapter and leave a review or else you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

L picked up the little plastic bag and looked at it for a second.

``Hair.´´

``Yep.´´ I answered. ``Second bag with hair in it. So interesting…´´I muttered with sarcasm as I typed on the laptop searching for more information.

Ichigo let out a yawn as he was curled up next to the chair. I also yawned and rubbed my tired eyes. They were beginning to itch from spend so much time in front of a screen.

``Mr. Yagami, if I die in the next few days your son is Kira.´´ L suddenly says.

I stopped typing and looked at him by the corner of my eye_. (There. He drops the bomb and acts like nothing is wrong. Very smooth, Ryuuzaki,)_

``Hn, another hair.´´

``Third bag with hair…the suspect really needs to change the shampoo.´´ I muttered.

``What did you just said Ryuuzaki?!´´ Mr. Yagami finally reacted.

``Exactly, what are you talking about anyway?!´´ Matsuda also stood up. _(I think he left things very clear…)_

``If he dies you can began to put the handcuffs on your son. Probably if I die along with him or something happens to Ichigo then that means that Shinigamis exist and that Kira, alias Light, has one with him.´´ I said and picked up Ichigo.

He looked at him with his brown eyes filled with curiosity and I couldn't help but smile. I even felt a bit bad for putting an innocent animal in the middle of this, but it was the only way. I got into my little world again and continued investigating…without looking at the Wikipedia. Believe me it was hard.

``Alex.´´ Ryuuzaki called.

``Yeah? ´´ I asked without taking my eyes off the screen.

``We're going to the university. Bring the dog too.´´

``But they aren't allowed.´´ I frowned.

``You have losses of sight every once and then if they ask you. He's your guide dog.´´ L said.

``Seriously, you're making me break the moral code of not lying…Let's do it.´´ I answered. ``You heard that boy? We're going for a walk! ´´

And with that we headed off to the university. Honestly I was scared. Every time we were there L was exposing himself and often did things which called too much attention. I don't know if he wanted to try something or he just loved to live at the extreme.

``He's coming this way, Ryuuga…´´I whispered.

To act normal, L was reading a book, in that weird posture picking the book weirdly. I was behind the bench lying on the grass playing with Ichigo. He seemed to like being tickled.

``Hey, Light! How is it going? ´´ L asked friendly.

``Ey! ´´ I waved smiling, obviously fake.

Light said something to the girl he was walking along and came to us. I got up and dusted myself a bit.

``I hope she is not upset.´´ L said and I contained a laugh.

``Searching for a Juliet, Romeo? ´´ I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

``Never mind that, is it okay to be here? Didn't you say we couldn't appear in public? ´´ Light whispered.

``Yeah, but I did realize that along you're not Kira we should be safe. The fact is that you're the only one who knows me as L. And I inform you that if any of the ones here present dies within a few days I instructed your father in the HQ to assume you're Kira.´´ Ryuuzaki said.

``That includes me and the dog. Ichigo, stop it.´´ I said pulling at the lace so he stopped nipping at the pants of Light.

``Besides you told me that you missed having me around school so we could have another tennis match, along it doesn't kill me.´´

``Or me.´´ I added remembering the shots with tennis balls.

``We could have some fun.´´ L continued.

Then I noticed something weird. Ichigo was standing up on his paws looking up besides Light. He seemed to be sniffing something and then he pulled his tongue out. Ichigo was licking something we couldn't see? _(A Shinigami ?! And besides Light again!)_

``Ey, would you have some cake with me in the cafeteria? ´´ Ryuuzaki suggested putting back his shoes.

``Sure, I have a break now anyway. Also, how come you came with Ichigo? ´´ Light asked friendly.

``Well, I felt a bit bad with having him all day in the room. A bit of fresh air would be good for him. Also he wanted to see you again.´´ I said smiling as Ichigo walked besides him jumping on his leg.

``Or is that YOU wanted to see me again? ´´ Light teased and I punched his arm playfully as he laughed.

``Oh, please, don't act so arrogant, Romeo!´´ I smirked.

On the outside we might look like a pair who are very good friends. But we both knew it wasn't true. I needed more proofs to be sure but I had the feeling that I was hanging around with Kira.

``Light! There you are! I had a photo shoot nearby and I came by to see you!´´

I could feel a shiver running down my spine. I didn't know this person yet but I'll say that her voice was plain annoying. When I turned around my eyes widened and my mouth hanged open. _(Misa Amane?! What the hell is she doing here?! )_ That how did I know her? She was pretty famous and beautiful…

``Oh, that must be your friends! They look so different and unique.´´ She said. ``Hi there, I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you.´´ She greeted. _(Well, she seems nice!)_

``You can call me Alex, at your service.´´ I said with a small bow and a wink. ``This goofball here is Ichigo.´´

``I'm Hideki Ryuuga.´´ L introduced himself.

``Uh? ´´ She said confused, probably because his name.

``Yeah he has the exact same first and last name as the famous idol. Pretty bizarre, eh? ´´ Light said grabbing her shoulders and looking at L warily.

Then L began to laugh. I'll say the way he was laughing right now was pretty creepy.

``Light, you're a lucky guy. I'm a very huge fan of yours.´´ L said.

``I agree with Ryuuga! Damn it Light, you know how to choose the girls. I envy you! ´´ I said laughing.

``Oh, really, that's so sweet of you! ´´ She said happily.

And because a famous idol can't be hidden forever, a crowd of fans of Misa came to compliment her work. I raised an eyebrow as L did a quick movement. What the hell did he…?

`` No way! Somebody has just touched my butt! ´´

I could have face-planted there. _(Really L?! So that means I'm not only working in a case with the suspicious horny killer, Light Yagami but also with the perverted detective, L?! I hope you didn't do anything while I slept.)_I rubbed my temples as I blushed embarrassed. I noticed that people were looking at L and me.

``Ey, I admit I stared at it, but that butt is like museum piece for me. I admire it but I can't touch it.´´ I said holding up my hands so the people looked at L.

``Uh…This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable! I'll find whoever is responsible for this! ´´ Ryuuzaki exclaimed playing the innocent card and I rolled my eyes.

``Oh, Ryuuga, you're so funny.´´ Misa laughed.

L put his hand on his neck and smiled, which I found somewhat cute. I shook my head. The crowd laughed and I swear I heard someone say ``I want to touch you too.´´ Ehm…No comments. Meanwhile the little Ichigo was also getting some attention of the girls.

``Aww, your dog is so cute! ´´

``Can I pet him? ´´

``Of course, he won't bite.´´ I smiled.

It's strange. I never felt this relaxed before. I was having a very good time like a normal teenager. I would give anything for all the days being like this one. Sadly the fun was over when Misa's manager came to retrieve her to continue with the photo shoot. She said goodbye and the crowd began to fade.

``Now then, perhaps we should get going.´´ Ryuuzaki said.

``Oh, go you two ahead; I need to go to the restroom.´´ Light excused himself.

``Okay, I'll stop him from eating your piece of cake. See you later.´´ L and I continued walking and I elbowed him. ``Lucky pervert bastard, touching her butt and get out without punishment. If it was only me…´´ I muttered perverted.

``Never thought you would be bisexual, Alex.´´ he said surprised.

``Bi and proud! ´´ I said and suddenly a phone rang_. (Wait a minute, that isn't his mobile…He stole Misa's mobile?!)_ ``Did you really…? ´´

``Yes? Hello? ´´ He asked at the phone.

``What do you mean by hello? ´´ I heard the annoyed voice of Light behind us. (_Didn't he say he was going to the restroom?)_

``Oh, is that you Light? I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all the commotion earlier.´´ He said…still talking at the phone. ``…Hello? ´´

**``HUNG UP AND TURN AROUND; YOU HAVE HIM BEHIND YOU! GODDAMN IT´´** I shouted pointing at Light.

``Yeah, that's Misa's cell phone. I can give it back to her.´´ Light said taking a step forwards.

``Uhh…I see. I'll say that makes sense.´´

That's it. I face-palmed. I'm surrounded by idiots. L hung up and gave the phone to Light. With that we continued walking. But again the phone rang…Eh, wait a minute. That's L's real phone.

``Yes? Yes, I see…So, it's done then…I understand.´´ He hung up and turned around to Light. ``I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this but regarding Misa Amane there's something you should know. We have taken her in custody on suspicion of being the second Kira.´´

**``THE FUCK?!´´ **I looked at him mouth agape. _(B-but we've just meet her!)_

``We have found physical evidences from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira.´´

``Don't tell me…The freaking hair…´´I groaned.

But yeah, the proofs pointed that she was the one who sent the messages. And because she revealed being in contact with Light as his girlfriend that made her the best suspect. I almost pitied her for being in this situation…But then I remembered Ukita. If she was the real second Kira she deserves this and worst…And the possibility of Light being Kira has increased a lot. Maybe L wanted to find more proofs, but I had what I needed. Light Yagami was Kira; I could feel it in my guts.

``So now we have to wait till she spits out everything…I can give you a few ideas for making people confess but they're a bit…Medieval.´´ I grinned sadistically.

``That won't be necessary, Alex. Just continue with your paranormal investigation.´´

``What if I told you that Shinigamis truly exist? That I'm 100% sure. What would you want me to do? ´´ I asked seriously.

L looked at me in the eyes. Every time he did that I felt like he could scan my soul and my mind.

``Find a way to destroy them.´´

I nodded and got to work. Probably this case was at the most critical point. Because if Misa had the power to kill with only a name, L was in danger and also that meant that there wasn't one but two Shinigamis around. Then and idea came tom my mind.

``So this means I'm a damn exorcist now? ´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading!**

**GrandTheftAutumn: Yeah, I can understand what you mean. I have to say it without saying it. More less...Thanks for reviewing.**

**ScytheGirlKana: How much time are you going to be grounded? And also, from the first day? Really? Beware guys, we have a rebel here!**


	7. Damn you Matsuda!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

I woke up with pain. Hard pain in my head.

``Ow….What the heck, Ryuuzaki?!´´ I groaned rubbing my head.

I don't understand how he moved from the chair to threw himself on the sofa and don't think about, I don't' know…Me still chained to his wrist?! Ichigo stirred and jumped too on the sofa. I was lazy that morning so I crawled to lie on the carpet instead of sitting on the chair. I looked at the TV where I could see the image of Misa all tied up. It was the third day and she still didn't say anything. She was hard.

``Please…I can't take it anymore…´´

``Yes, we broke her! ´´ I whispered pumping my fist in the air.

``Kill me…´´

I was loss of words. She preferred to die…than speak…I couldn't understand it. She was famous, she was rich, she had fans, friends and fame. And she didn't mind to die? I didn't mind to die too much because I didn't have anything to lose and no one would miss me. But her?

``I think this was too much for a young girl to take.´´ Mr. Yagami said.

``Yeah, we pushed it too far.´´ Matsuda said feeling guilty

With that L began another try of interrogation. Still she preferred to die than answer the questions or admit she was the second Kira.

``Fine, if you don't kill me…! ´´ She said and my eyes widened. _(Oh no, she's going…!)_

``Watari, stop her! Don't let her bite her tongue! ´´ L was fast at reacting.

Watari stopped her and I sighed in relieve. That was close. After this little scare, things got back a bit to its normal self.

``So, what do we do now? She can't speak because she'll try to bite her tongue again and we can't untie her so…´´I began when suddenly something happened.

``Eh? ´´ L also saw it.

``Did you see that? ´´ I asked to be sure and he nodded.

Somehow…a bang of hair of Misa moved. It was utterly impossible. No one was in the room and the air wasn't flowing. Maybe this was another thing related to my part of the investigation: The Shinigamis. I shook my head and decided it was something we imagined. We had a lot of pressure and stress so we were a bit paranoid.

``Regarding to you investigation, have you found anything about eliminate Shinigamis? ´´ L asked putting some sugar cubes on his cup.

I was now lying on the sofa with Ichigo sitting on L's lap. He was very calm around him instead his usual cheerful and playful mood. With the laptop on my stomach I was trying to find information.

``I can kill a werewolf, a vampire and survive a horde of zombies but I can't kill a Shinigami. You know why? Because you need to have spiritual and religious powers! ´´

``Then you'll have to turn into a spiritual person to exorcise them.´´ He suggested and looked at me by the corner of my eye before drinking. ``Did I say something wrong? ´´

``Can I confess you something? Churches, temples and religious places give me creeps.´´ I said with a disgusted face. ``They always have, I don't know why! But it's thinking about church bells and I get a bit nervous. I'll try to find an exorcist low-cost or a holy bomb...´´ I sighed.

``Good, I give you permission to get out of the HQ if you need it.´´ He said and finished the cup.

After he put it back to the table he grabbed the spoon and put it close to Ichigo. The dog licked the remains of the coffee on it. I hope he doesn't get hyperactive. L gave me something I asked to practice an exorcism.

``Are you sure this is real holy water? ´´ I said sniffing the little bottle. ``I think is normal water…´´ I shrugged my shoulders and continued checking the objects.

A gun with bullets of silver, a crucifix of gold, a rosary, sacred seals, a little drum… If they were only vampires…Also I had a set of apples to use as a lure. Kira said they liked them so it could work.

``Do you really think all of this is necessary, Alex? ´´ Matsuda asked unsure as I put the crucifix on my neck.

``Every precaution isn't enough when you threat with paranormal creatures. Also what movie should I watch: The Exorcist or Ghostbusters? ´´ I asked holding both DVDs.

``I think the Exorcist is better, buy you might get nightmares.´´ He warned me.

``Meh, I have this with me.´´ I said holding up the gun. ``I dare any demon to come here! ´´ I said with a dark laugh.

Matsuda took a step back. I loved scare him, his reactions were awesome. I laughed internally and read some prays to scare the bad spirits. If any of those works I'll dance the Macarena in my underwear with a big K tattooed on my chest as I say: Kira is my lord and I'm his bitch!

``Hello? Mr. Stalker are you there? ´´We heard the shy voice of Misa and we all put weird faces.

``Mr. Stalker? ´´ I muttered freaked out. ``L, did you drug her? What is she saying? ´´

``I didn't do anything. Maybe she's trying to act like she doesn't know anything.´´ He frowned.

But as she continued pleading for getting out I doubted she was trying to fool us. She talked to us like we were a fan who kidnapped her. But when we captured her, as Mogi who was the one in charge said, she was informed about the reasons. We told her she was suspect of being the second Kira. She couldn't be that stupid to try and fool us. I hoped…And when Matsuda couldn't stand it anymore and told her to cut the act she acted even more strange. Instead of plead to get killed she pleaded to get out and seemed utterly scared! What was going on?! And now Light phoned him.

``I can't understand any of this…´´I muttered feeling a headache coming and Ichigo whined sadly. ``Neither you can, eh? ´´ I petted his head to comfort him.

A few minutes later the door opened and Light entered the room. I waited for the reaction of Ichigo. He jumped down the sofa and walked to Light. He sniffed his shoes and rubbed his head against his leg. _(What? He centered mostly on Light acted very calm with him. There isn't any Shinigami with him this time?)_

``Ryuuzaki, as I said over the phone…I could be Kira.´´ He said looking down.

``Light?!´´ I exclaimed standing up not believing this.

Of course his father tried to reason with him.

``No, Light! What are you talking about?! Why would you even say something like that!? Why?!´´ He was to the verge of hysteria now and I feared he would get another heart attack.

``Look, dad. If Ryuuzaki is L and it's safe to say he's the world's best detective and right now he seems pretty sure I'm Kira…We well know he's never been wrong before.´´

``Chief, stop it. He's right. Even if I'm not L I can say all the proofs that point to him. The investigator of Light died, he met Misa Amane right after the second Kira events…And every time he's around Ichigo acts weirdly like he had someone following him.´´ I growled.

``Again with that theory of the Shinigamis being real!? Alex, you also should stop this! You're taking too far this game of supernatural beings connected to my son! ´´ Chief said to me.

``Then explain all the weird behavior of Ichigo! ´´ I told him.

``He's a pup for god's shakes! You can't put all your trust in a stupid animal! ´´ He towered over me with rage and I gritted my teeth.

``Look old man…´´ I was beginning to treat him.

``Alex, dad! Stop it! ´´ Light got in the middle and separated us. ``Dad, Alex may be right too. Even if it's sounds impossible I trust in her. She can be really clever and understand this situation. Alex, do you think I could be Kira without me even knowing it? ´´ He asked me and I gasped remembering what I had read.

``A Shinigami who control's his victim's before killing them…Chief you once told us that. Whoever who possess the power to kill someone can be poisoned by it. Maybe a Shinigami did that to Light. He gave him the power and tricked his mind to make him kill people, but he did that in a way he couldn't even know. It could be probable…´´ I said and looked at Light.

Before I was angry at Kira, alias Light, but as I thought about this situation this way I felt sorry for him and Misa too. They weren't bad people. They could be controlled. But another incognita came to my mind: What's L going to do?

``I also think like you Alex. Anyone could be Kira, you, Light, even me. I bet you sometimes desired the death of someone, but you couldn't kill anyone.´´ Matsuda said.

``When I pointed that gun to the guy of Sakura TV…I knew beforehand I couldn't shoot.´´ I admitted.

``See? You shouldn't think you're Kira! After all the cameras we put proved it, right? ´´ Matsuda said.

``Cameras? ´´ Light asked confused.

``Yeah, we put a few in your house…´´ I said a bit awkward.

``That would be true. But he might find another way to kill people out of his house. ´´Aizawa said.

But a way or another, L decided what to do with Light. Both of them agreed to it. It didn't matter how much Chief Yagami opposed. It was settled.

``I'm really sorry you got in this situation, Light.´´ I said looking at him trough the bars of his cell.

L let me visit him for once. Who knows how much time he was going to be there?

``It isn't your fault. After all I requested this. It's for the sake of everyone and the unique way to proof I'm not Kira.´´ He said.

I let out a breath and decided to tell him all I thought about him.

``Light, I can see you're a good guy. But as everyone you have your weakness. I'm only a 95% sure that you're Kira, and if it isn't a 100% it's because L isn't truly sure.´´ I said and his eyes widened. ``I don't know if you are, but I'm going to talk to you as you were Kira. First of all: Thank you.´´

``For what? ´´ He asked.

``You killed two people who took something precious from me.´´ I said remembering Angel. ``And you also saved my life. I'm going to confess you something: If that day when I escaped from the kidnapping L didn't catch me I would have been one of your most devoted followers. But when I heard you killed police officers I lost faith in you. I can give you three options: The first which is win; continue became a God without killing more innocent polices. The second which is lose; admit you're Kira and let me help you get out alive and save your soul. The third which is win by killing all of us. But there's also another option…Do you want to hear it? ´´ I asked him.

Light looked at me in the eyes. They showed interest of what I was saying and they seemed to be calculating things. He let out a small nod. I looked at the camera and then at him. I made him signs to come closer. He got up and got closer to me. I grabbed his clothes and yanked on them glaring at him.

``Fourth option: Let me be your Shinigami and kill you now without pain before you commit the mistake of killing L, because if you do that I won't promise a peaceful death. I left things clear? ´´ I whispered low as I pointed the gun with the silver bullets at his stomach.

``Clear as water.´´ He said too calmly. ``But I remember you I'm not Kira.´´

``Good and we'll see about it.´´ I said and let go of his clothes. ``And by the way, when we put cameras in your room and I saw you I have something to tell you.´´ I said seriously. `` If you don't want to be fooled by the cover then you should watch porn in the internet, better quality, there are videos and you can choose. Trust me.´´ I said with a wink and he blushed looking away.

I left the cell with a laugh and got back at the HQ.

``L, pass me the headphones, I'm going to watch a video and I don't want to bother you.´´ I asked and he nodded.

``Alex, I warn you again, you aren't going to sleep after this.´´ Matsuda tried again and I blew air.

``Yeah sure, let's see what do we have here…´´ I said doing click on play.

**After watching the movie…**

``Our father who art in heaven hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as is in heaven…´´ I prayed holding the rosary with shaky hands from fear.

``I told you so…´´ Matsuda said patting my back.

``I should have watched Ghostbusters! Damn you Matsuda and AMEN! ´´

**Author Note: Remember that suggestions, reviews and questions are always welcomed. You can check my other stories on my profile and if you have a Deviant Art account you can try to draw Alex or any of the scenes of my fanfictions. Only tell me where I can watch it!**

**Eclipsewolftakeover: Yep, Ichigo is a pup of a German Shepard. If she catches you well...Tell her I say hello. XD**

**Anisthasia: I don't know yet if I'm going to pair her with someone, but if any of you want to me to do it just leave a review telling me.**

**ScytheGirlKana: Well, let's hope they unground you as a Christmas present! Work hard so they don't ground you again, okay? I'm watching you...**

**BBs Evil Little Sister: You can have one in my profile. And about clothes in this one she's wearing jeans, a pair of sneakers, a black hoddie and has her scar on her left cheek. When you finsih it, tell me :3.**


	8. I'm a damn idiot

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written on the Death Note!**

I was sitting cross-legged on the ground with the headphones on. Ichigo was also sitting with his eyes closed next to me. Fifty days ago, Light, Misa and Mr. Yagami were locked up in cells. I also decided to lock myself for a time. Since I had gathered information about Christianity now I tried to use the Buddhism. So I decided to center on meditation to reach wisdom…At least that's what the manual said. I didn't have contact with L or with the others so I only centered on myself. I wondered how things were going.

_(The road to success doesn't have short cuts…) _

I breathed calmly. With meditation was a good way to think and get answers. Or ask yourself questions.

_(In which side I am?) _

I didn't trust Kira because he killed innocent people to achieve his goals, yet L did the same with Lind L Tailor. He wasn't innocent but he played with his life like he was a pawn. Kira searched for justice and L did the same. In a way I owe my life to Kira because he saved my life but L gave me a reason to live: To catch the one who saved me. I didn't want them to die.

Suddenly I felt something vibrating inside my pocket. I pulled off my headphones and picked it up. Ichigo sniffed the mobile and barked making me react. I answered.

``Yes? ´´ I said with my voice sour and I coughed. ``I mean; hello? ´´

``Alex, its me.´´

``Nice to hear your voice. I didn't find the way to total knowledge. Anyway, what did you wanted? ´´

``Fifty days have passed since Light and Misa were locked and criminals didn't die. You know what that means, right? ´´ L said and I gasped.

``It's over…´´ I whispered.

``Yes. They'll be escorted to the execution place by Mr. Yagami. I also want you to go with them. Pray for their souls at least and keep an eye on them. ´´He said.

``I…I understand.´´ I said and got up.

I walked outside the HQ, after I left Ichigo with Matsuda, where I saw Aizawa with his car waiting for me. In the backseat was also Light. He looked at me and he seemed confused. He didn't know it yet? I wasn't going to tell him, it wouldn't change anything. I sat on the copilot seat and Aizawa turned on the car.

``How are you feeling Light? ´´ I asked.

``A bit tired, that's all…´´ He answered.

Something was wrong. He seemed different. He had something in his eyes that I didn't see before: Innocence; true and pure innocence. Why I didn't notice it before? Why when I visited him fifty days ago I looked into a pair of eyes which screamed guilty? I couldn't understand. We spent the rest of the travel silent. We ended up underground in a car park. Aizawa and Light got down and waited. I huffed and leaned on my seat.

``Finally the case is over…What I'm going to do? ´´ I muttered.

I only had one option: Get back to the streets. In a way I wanted the case to continue so I couldn't get back to my boring life. Also I never wanted to end it this way. Light and Misa were going to be executed and I was beginning to doubt they were culprits. My moral was parted in two. It was frustrating and painful.

``There's no turning back…´´ I said when Mr. Yagami came with his car.

After a few seconds of ``happy reunion´´ with Misa and Light they got in the car. Mr. Yagami was the one who drove the car now.

``Alex? What are you doing here? ´´ Misa asked.

``Don't worry Misa, just act like I'm not here.´´ I answered flipping a page of the Holy Bible.

L asked me to pray for them so that's what I was doing, but I don't know if a foolish sinner could help to save their souls with only reading words from centuries ago.

``I started thinking I couldn't get out of there.´´ Light said relieved and I clutched the book feeling bad for them.

``No, I'm afraid you two are being taken…to you execution.´´ Mr. Yagami explained and they gasped. ``I want to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It's underground not too far from here.´´

Both of them began to panic with the news. Light couldn't believe that his own father drove him to his death.

``Sorry, but L already declared you culprit.´´ I said in a small voice. ``We can't do anything but killing both of you so Kira stops.´´

``And what are you doing here then, Alex?! You're going to watch us die and don't do anything about it?!´´ Light reclaimed and I turned.

``If I could I would! I gave you options and you didn't choose in your moment so now we play the fifth option: End this forever! ´´ I shouted.

``But I told you I'm not Kira and neither Misa is the second Kira! ´´

``You can't prove it and it's too late for that. Believe me that I want you to be out of here alive but I can't do anything about it.´´

``And L has resolved the most difficult cases in the world without failing.´´ Mr. Yagami added.

``You trust L more than you trust me, your own son? ´´ Light asked.

``If the killings don't stop he'll also be executed.´´ Mr. Yagami said and I looked at him mouth agape.

``What?!´´ I exclaimed. ``He's taking that risk?!´´

``Impossible! The L I know wouldn't do anything without basing in real and hard proofs! ´´ Light said.

``We're almost there.´´ Mr. Yagami announced.

When the tunnel we were crossing ended he turned into a curve roughly and fast. We bounced in our seats and I hurt my head with the ceiling of the car. Ouch… But why we were in the middle of nowhere? I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked out the window.

``Where are we right now? ´´ Light asked confused.

``You took the words out of my mouth. Chief, what's the meaning of this? ´´ I was getting nervous.

``He bought us here to letting us go! ´´ Misa said with hopes.

``Okay this will do. It seems no one is around to see us.´´ He said also looking outside. ``Listen to me: I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself.´´ (Has he gone crazy?!)

``What are you saying dad?!´´

``You'll kill your own son for L?! If you do this you won't be different from Kira! ´´

``Not while I'm around! ´´ I said and went to open the door but he pulled out the gun and pointed it at me. ``Chief?!´´

``You aren't going anywhere Alex. I have news for you. The government has discovered you in the case and they don't trust you enough. They also ask for another execution for security and since no one will notice your disappearance they agreed.´´ He said and I leaned against the window car totally scared.

``No, dad! Let her go, she's even more innocent than us! L trusts her too! ´´ Light said in my defense.

``But I don't. Of what she said inside the car she also ships Kira and if I told her she would also be executed what do you think she would do?´´ Mr. Yagami asked and now pointed the gun at his son.

Light trembled in fright and I was shaking with tears in my eyes. I always thought I didn't fear death but now that I'm so close it was too much. Mr. Yagami was right; I could have pulled out the gun from my pocket and made him get us out and…The gun!

``You won't kill any of us! ´´ I said pointing it at him but he didn't flinch. ``Let us go, now! ´´

``Your pulse trembles, Alex…You said you weren't able to kill a person. ´´ He said and I gulped.

``I will, I swear it! ´´ I said now with tears going down my eyes. _(I can't!)_

``Shoot me if you have courage and you'll be a traitor to L.´´ He said. ``If he doesn't die L dies. You choose! ´´

I stood there with my breath erratic. I didn't have time to think. I could hear my heartbeat like the tic-tac of a clock which announces your final hour and it didn't help.

``Amane, Alex, I won't kill you. I'll die here with my son. It won't last too much till the police localizes the car and you two will be moved to the execution site.´´ He said clicking the gun and pressing it against Lights forehead.

``Please, dad, come back to your senses! ´´ He pleaded.

``Light, my son, from a murderer to another…I'll see you in hell.´´

``No, stop it! ´´ Misa screamed and I closed my eyes.

**BANG! BANG!**

Two shoots. The ravens flew away. Smoke filled the inside of the car. My cheeks were wet from tears and cold sweat. Light fell on the seat….alive.

``Y-you used the blank? ´´ He asked and the Chief relaxed.

``Thank goodness…´´

``Thank goodness? What is going on? I don't understand.´´ Light asked.

``Please forgive me; I was very hard on you. But it was the only way to get you out of prison and I was following orders. You must understand.´´ He said leaning on the wheel. ``Did you see that, Ryuuzaki? I did as you said and I'm still alive.´´

That's when I noticed the small camera over the mirror. I looked at the gun in my hands looked inside. The bullets were blank. He tricked me.

``Yes, it was a convincing performance. If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs a person's face to kill them, there's no doubt she would kill you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also if Light was Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to killing his own father to save himself. And as we agreed I'll free them from their confinement.´´ I heard L's voice. ``But after this my suspicions were clear. Alex, you doubt about which side to choose. In a way you didn't want to betray me and you waited till the last moment to fire. But then again you were going to fire against an innocent police to save their lives. Yet, you shoot AFTER him which means that somehow your mind waited till he was culprit of ``killing´´ Light to not feel guilty. You choose Kira's way to solve things in this situation. I'm really disappointed.´´

I dropped the gun on the floor of the car and covered my face with my hand ashamed as I sobbed quietly.

``I'm sorry…´´

``So you and Light We'll be with me 24/7 till we bring Kira to justice.´´

``Fine by me. We'll catch him together.´´ Light said firmly.

``And you Alex, what do you say? Want to take this second chance? ´´

``If that means you'll forgive me for doing this count on me.´´ I said wiping my tears.

With that Lights father turned on the car again after freeing Lights and Misa's handcuffs. But he had a small condition for me.

``I'm not too mad at you for doing that. I put you too much pressure.´´ He began after I apologized to him. ``But you won't sit again at the front so get behind.´´

``Open the trunk so I can get inside.´´

``I'm not that mad at you! Sit with Light and Misa and be quiet the rest of the travel.´´ He said and I apologized once more. ``And don't put that face. You remember me of a kicked puppy.´´

I sat behind still feeling terrible besides Light. I looked outside the window all the travel trying to calm myself down. Suddenly I felt someone ruffling my hair and I looked over my shoulder.

``Thank you. We're glad you cared so much for us.´´ Light said smiling at me.

``Yeah, even without knowing us for many time you truly showed you cared.´´ Misa said happily and my lips twitched upwards a bit. ``So don't put that face and try to cheer up, we're alive! ´´

I sighed and give a small fake smile. Misa frowned and waved her finger.

``No, no! You have to smile wider! ´´She instructed me.

``How can I smile after what I almost done? How can I look at Ryuuzaki's face again? ´´ I asked feeling depressed again.

``Ey, I bet he is only disappointed at you. Is not like he could hate you! And if the gun didn't have real bullets that means he expected you to do it. So try to smile again and we'll focus in catch Kira as a team, deal? ´´ Light said tending his hand.

I thought for a moment and nodded. I took his hand on mine and shook it. As my brother said: It doesn't matter how hard you slam at falling from the skate, if a friend filmed it you can laugh about it later. This was only a hard slam. Now the only thing I have to do is getting up, dusting myself and show L I could do it!

_(I hope L forgives me from doing this. I'm a damn idiot…)_

**Author Note: Well, this chapter didn't have the humor as the others but think that this chapter in the original anime was really dark. Anyways, thanks for reading and merry Christmas!**

**Skyfire101: Yeah...THAT...we'll see about it...**

**Eclipsewolftakeover: Nice! I will do it and thanks for trying!**

**Nurse Medusa: Because it's her job. She was born to damn.**

**GrandTheftAutumn: I hope maybe that cleared some of your doubts...or give you I'm evil...**


	9. Damn troublemakers

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

``Flowing rivers…sound of the wind…I'm going to relax…´´I said breathing in and out slowly.

You know what I noticed? That L was even worse than Kira. He freaking played with our lives and our feelings. I doubted about choosing between L and Kira and I preferred L…But now I'm mad!

**``YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE DO THAT AGAIN AND THE NEXT TIME I'll SHOOT WITHOUT WAITING FIRST, DAMN IT! ´´**

That's what I would say, but I was going to relax and act calmly. The hate is not the way…Buddha said that, I think…Perhaps I was controlling myself to not torture that son of a bitch…If he, I don't know, fell from the stairs…and maybe broke a few bones, I wouldn't mind. It's not like I wanted him to die, but if an elevator fell with him inside I wouldn't be sorry. Only saying, is not like I'm going to break the elevator in purpose…From now.

``Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuuzaki? ´´ Light asked holding the chain.

I looked at mine and sighed. This time he wasn't going to let me go, the bastard. And if it was awkward to be tied the 24 hours to a dude now I had to be with two. I'm tied to two damn perverts, just great.

``This is as difficult for me as it is for you.´´ The pervert detective answered.

``If Alex wasn't tied also to you I would think you're fine to be tied to another guy. Are you in that side of the fence Ryuuzaki? ´´ Misa asked.

``Ewwww, just picturing those two doing…Aghh, fuck, mental image! ´´ I cursed disgusted to the extreme. ``I'm not going to sleep tonight.´´

``I told you I'm not doing this because I want to, okay? ´´ Ryuuzaki said.

``But Light belongs to me! I don't want to share him with you! If you're with him 24/7, how we're supposed to go on dates together? ´´ Misa reclaimed.

``Oh, you can still go on dates but it will be the four of us.´´

``Like hell I'm going to go! ´´ I growled.

``No way! Are you telling me that we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?!´´

``I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes I suppose I would be watching.´´

``Nice plans for entertainment, jackass…´´ I muttered.

``So gross! You're really a pervert! ´´

``Light, please, make Misa stop talking now…´´L pleaded to Light.

``Suffer pain, you sick psycho.´´ I growled at him with the rage I had inside me building up.

``Sick psycho? What makes you think that, Alex? ´´ He asked me.

I scoffed and decided to ignore him.

``Come here, Ichigo.´´ I called as I sat on the floor grabbing the laptop and putting the headphones to not hear anything with music playing loud.

But Ichigo didn't come. He just stood behind L looking at me with his ears flopped down. Great, now I had him scared because I was angry. I stared at him warily and gritted my teeth to turn my head to the laptop.

``Fine, no one needs you…´´

As I read through the internet about ways to kill Shinigamis, all stupid theories, I couldn't center. Every once and then I glared at L or Ichigo. Is just that I couldn't believe that he doubted that much about me! If he wanted me to trust on him till the end, then he should have trusted on me first. Probably that day when he said he was going to let me go was a plan…

A few hours later someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up at L and narrowed my eyes at him. Knowing it would be useless to complain I took off the headphones.

``What do you want? ´´ I said bitterly.

``I inform you that we'll be moving to a new HQ I ordered to build.´´

``So? I don't have anything to pack and you won't let me walk by myself. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do.´´ I said and put my headphones back on.

We didn't talk anymore since then. We finally moved to the new HQ and let's say that the security was a bit extreme with identifications and control of metals…Chief moved along with us, but Matsuda went home first to retrieve some things. And when he came back…

``Dude, you use the same underwear I'm wearing.´´ I snickered when he came holding his pants on the other hand.

``UH?! Are you telling me I'm wearing girl clothes?!´´ Matsuda panicked and that made me laugh harder at his face.

``No, silly! I prefer to wear boyish underwear; I find them more comfy. Don't worry those are very manly. ´´ I told him with a small thumbs-up.

Two days after this, with puppy eyes, begging, complains and a lot more of techniques, Misa managed to get a date with Light; which of course also involved my presence and the detective. The tension could be cut with a knife. I practically ignored everyone and centered on my laptop. Because I wasn't that angry anymore, Ichigo got near me and agreed to lie against my leg as I sat on the ground behind the sofa where Light and L were sitting.

``Man, this is got to be the lamest date I ever been on.´´ Misa sighed and for once I agreed.

``No, no, please, just forgot I'm even here, okay? By the way, are you going to eat that piece of cake.´´ The sugar addict asked and I rolled my eyes.

``Cake makes you fat. I'm not going to get any.´´

_(Fat? This guy is anything but fat and he eats almost twice his weight in sugar.)_

``Actually I found out you don't get fat along you burn calories by using your brain.´´

``Uh? So now you're calling me stupid?! Fine, I'll give you the piece of cake along as you two leave me and Light alone.´´ _(Get the freaking cake and let's get out.)_

``Even if we leave you two alone we'll still watch you with cameras, so it wouldn't make difference.´´ L answered and I rubbed my temples.

``YOU PERVERT! YOU CAN'T EVER STOP WITH YOUR CREEPY HOBBY?!´´

``You can call me whatever you want but I got the cake.´´ He said and grabbed the plate.

I huffed and put the volume of the music to the maximum. With a bit of luck this will end up with me sleeping peacefully. But as you know, I'm not a lucky person.

**``WHAT THE HECK, LIGHT?!´´** I shouted at him.

The idiot seemed to forget I was tied to the left hand of L. So he punched him square in the face. By physic laws I was pulled by the chain on the ground. The laptop didn't break, thanks goodness. So with the little Ichigo growling to Light from behind Misa I was glaring daggers at the two of them.

``Ey, you know? That really hurt…´´ L said.

``That's enough! You don't feel to do anything just because your generous deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?!´´ Light reclaimed.

``You didn't have you punch him to tell him that.´´ I said standing up and dusting myself off. ``Or you could have let me do it´´

``Mmm…Fine, perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother.´´

``If we don't chase Kira he's never going to be caught. Is that what you want? ´´ Light asked angrily and walked to him to grab L by the neck of his shirt.

``You two, stop it right now! First warning and you don't want me to get involved.´´ I threatened taking a step forwards.

``No, Alex, you must understand! He says it was pointless to put Misa and me behind bars and also prepare that act in the car! ´´ He said.

``Fine…still, whatever the reason…An eye for an eye, my friend.´´

Then the incredible happened. L used a kick to the chin to push Light a few meters away._ (He knows capoeira?! I'm only a beginner to that martial art, I'm screwed._) Again they don't count on the chain…

``Damn physic laws! ´´ I groaned as I get up from the floor as they landed on the sofa. ``Fine, you got me angry…´´

When Light threw another punch to L hitting him again in the face I decided to act. Just when L went for another kick I used my arm to hit under his leg and make him lost the balance and fell on the ground. With that I elbowed Light on the stomach and hit his back.

``Maybe I caught them by surprise. I didn't expect that to be so easy…WAH! ´´ Ryuuzaki hit my ankle so I lost my balance and fell on the ground. ``Ugh…an eye for an eye, eh? ´´

I groaned as I tried to stand up but Light pushed me once more on the floor. I glared at him in the eyes and grabbed his wrists to try making him release me. Ryuuzaki did me a favor and, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, pulled him off me. They got a hold on each other and they were about to throw a punch when the phone rang.

``Uh? ´´They wondered and made me signs to grab the phone.

I pressed the speaker and passed it to L.

``Yes? ´´ He asked casually. ``Oh I see…´´ He hung up.

``What was that? ´´ Light asked.

``Matsuda was acting stupid again.´´ _(Poor boy…)_

``Well, that's his specialty.´´ _(Chance to attack! He's not looking!)_

``KAMIKAZE! ´´ I shouted throwing myself again at Light, but L held my arm and twisted it behind my back. ``Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it! You're going to break it! ´´

``Fight is over, Alex. I hope this made you release a bit of stress and anger.´´ He said.

``Yeah, only a bit! Can you let go already?!´´ I said stomping my feet.

``Only if you accept my apologies for doubting you, even if I was right after all. I sometimes forget what you have been gone through.´´ He said and my eyes widened, not only for what he said, because he was now really hurting my arm.

``I'll apologize if you forgive me from doubting you and let me give you a long trail of damnation! ´´ I shouted.

``Fine. But even if we stay as friends you're still a suspect, don't forget that.´´

He let me go and I turned around. He tended his hand for a shake. I thought for a moment and I noticed something: Maybe L was worse than Kira, but he can forgive you. I smiled and took his hand.

``Apology accepted. ´´ I said and he nodded. ``Now then. Ryuuzaki, Light, my dear friends, should we put some order here? ´´ I asked with a sweat-drop.

We practically destroyed the room. The table, the sofa and the plant were broken. Misa was hiding behind the table and Ichigo was eating the cake of the floor. (_At least we won't have to clean that. Good boy!)_ We apologized to Misa and ordered the room. And L kept his promise.

**``HOW YOU COULD DO THAT, FREAKING ANIMAL?! YOU ALMOST GOT ME A HEART ATTACK, JACKASS! NEVER IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD, DAMN BITCH! ´´**

``Are you finished? ´´

``Yeah. And thanks for the cookies.´´ I said as I nibbled on one.

``You're welcome. ´´ He said and grabbed one for Ichigo who was sitting on my lap.

``Stop feeding him. Maybe you can burn calories thinking but this boy doesn't.´´ I joked taking another bite. `` Now, here's one unique rule for you two: Never fight again. But if you do it take on count I'm here, you damn troublemakers.´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Questions and suggestions are always welcomed. And remember that if you have account on Deviantart you have my permission to draw Alex, Angel, Ichigo and any of the scenes in my stories. Just tell me where I can watch it. **

**ScytheGilrKana: Yeah, poor Alex...(Still going to make her suffer.) Well, merry christmas and a happy new year! **

**Nurse Medusa: Neither do I, believe me. I spend more time on the internet than in the real world. **

**GrandTheftAutumn: I have a question: Are you a professional writer? Because hell when I read your comments I'm like: Damn, that's true and it's a good idea. And if you think that Alex made up too soon with L, well, is just because she can't stand mad at a person for too much time. When she gets angry with a friend she tries to made up as soon as posible. And she appreciates L friendship so when he offers her that option she immediately accepts. And sorry if anyone is OOC, writing about Death Note and its complex characters it's really a challenge.**


	10. Damn life of actors

_**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Nore!**_

``Wow, those two months passed fast! ´´ I said cracking my knuckles. ``My hair got longer and Ichigo doesn't fit in his bed anymore.´´ I laughed.

That's right; Ichigo got so big that his bed was ridiculously tiny for him. He was sprawled on it sleeping like a saint with his leg twitching. Was he dreaming about chasing rabbits again?

``But you are still the same height. Don't you ever grow? ´´ Mr. Yagami said amused and I snickered.

``It seems not. Well, we can be thankful we're getting some progress with the case.´´ I said and continued typing in the laptop.

But the progress was only with the ``real´´ side of the case. The ``paranormal´´ side was blocked. My sources of information weren't enough, and every theory had another one saying the contrary. It was impossible. I was basing everything in superstitions and rumors. I was going nowhere.

``Thank goodness we have those two in the team.´´ I sighed pointing to L and Light.

Those masterminds were doing an amazing work together. The Kira who only killed criminals was gone. Now he was killing in favor of the Yotsuba Company, he did the killings on weekends, and he had threatened politicians so the police wasn't working with the case anymore. That meant that whoever was working in the case would be fired. Matsuda and Chief-I mean Mr. Yagami, quitted their jobs. And Aizawa…I couldn't blame him. He had a family to take care after all.

``I got what you wanted, Alex.´´

``Thank you, Wedy…Did you pay for them, right? ´´ I asked narrowing my eyes at the new member of the team.

She didn't say anything. I hope her silence was like L's: Affirmative. But she was a thief after all…I should have sent Aiber, the con-man. But, at least I got what I needed: Books reporting cases of paranormal activities. Maybe I could find something useful. As I read through the pages I found something interesting. It seems that in a forest some people heard voices and felt an evil aura. The forest was at the outsides of the city so I could go there to take a look. You don't lose anything for trying. _(I could ask L to let me go there. Maybe he understands the situation.)_

``What's wrong? You have been staring at me for the last two minutes.´´ L asked Light who was spacing out. ``Wait, let me guess. You're annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, I am right? ´´

``Emm, no it's not it.´´

``Here. ´´ He offered him.

``Really, don't worry about it.´´

``Mine.´´ I said reaching for the plate but he moved it out the way before I could. ``Aww…´´

I continued with my investigation ignoring the rest of the group. I only heard: three best detectives, actually me, Yotsuba, take the strawberry and don't tell anyone…Weird. But I was at my own so it didn't involve me. Now they were planning to break into the offices of Yotsuba to investigate its relation with Kira using the qualities of Wedy and Aiber.

``Ryuuzaki. I received an emergency call from Matsuda's belt.´´ Watari informed us.

``Oh, where is he? ´´ L asked.

``It seems that is coming from the head office from Yotsuba group.´´

There was a brief moment of silence.

``This boy takes stupidity to new extremes.´´ I face-palmed.

``This regards everything I said…´´ L sighed. ``Matsuda you idiot! ´´ _(Great way to resume things, Ryuuzaki.)_

``We'll have to see if the idiot is alive. How do we do it? ´´ I wondered.

L had a plan. Let me say it took all my might and will to not burst out laughing.

``Yo! Matsui! Yeah, it's me! What's up buddy? ´´

I was shaking with inner laugh and covering my face with my hands.

``It doesn't sound like you're out right now. Don't tell me you're home already? So are you by yourself? ´´ He waited for a minute. ``He isn't with Misa now. Matsuda must be on his own.´´ He talked to us and he continued at the phone. ``So do you wanna like…Uh, drinking tonight? Oh, what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again? ´´Another wait. ``He says he's in big trouble.´´

_(What did you expect?!)_

``Oh that's too bad. So we'll try another time see ya buddy! ´´ With that he hung up and I could laugh freely.

**``BWAAAHAHAHA! AND THE OSCAR GOES TO: THIS BUDDY! BWAAHA! **No, seriously. Matsuda is going to die. Suggestions? ´´

We made up another plan to save Matsuda. This one was even crazier than the other. So there I was with Misa, Matsuda and Ichigo in the mouth of the wolf. Misa introduced herself in front of the Yotsuba Company bosses as Matsuda- excuse me Matsui laughed nervously with a small bow.

``Hmm…So this is Misa Amane…But who are you? ´´They asked me.

``Haku Alexandria, the one who's going to write the script for the TV commercial. The dog is Ichigo. If you're wondering: he's my guide dog because I lose my sight every once and then. Don't mind him.´´ I answered holding a notebook and a pen_. (L, you owe me a big one after this!)_

According to the plan, we moved to a room of a hotel to have a special reception. I didn't expect what was waiting us there.

``Good evening, nice to meet you! ´´

``Holy mother of heaven…´´My mouth hung open with the fake glasses I was wearing almost falling off my nose. ``Misa, you should introduce your friends to me more often.´´

Soon the special reception turned into a party with sushi, beer and hot chicks. Maybe the plan wasn't that bad as I first thought. I had to check out in case something went wrong and also took my opportunity to search for Shinigamis. Sadly Ichigo found nothing. Matsui excused himself saying he was going to the bathroom. I knew he was going to phone L. I continued to relax there with the girls.

``Mmm…everything is going smooth.´´ I nodded with my hands behind my head as I lie on the sofa. ``Ey, girls! Let's raise our glass for Yotsuba Company, the best company of all time! ´´ I announced and they all raised their cups.

``For Yotsuba! ´´

``And for all the money we're going to get! ´´

``For the money! ´´

``And for you beauty.´´ I said touching my cup with the girl I had besides me.

The girls giggled knowing I was joking around. Suddenly the door slammed open with a kick. A ``drunk´´ Matsui entered moving from side to side. He looked more like a drugged penguin from my point of view.

``Hey, everyone! Having fun here? ´´ He said with his drunken voice walking to the balcony. ``Now here's the moment you all have been waiting for: The Toru Matsui show! ´´

``Matsui, you're completely drunk. You should go home.´´ I told him sternly getting up.

Matsui did as he didn't hear me and got on top of the rail.

``Yay! You can do it! Go Matsu! ´´ Misa cheered him.

``Are you nuts!?´´ I screamed. ``Get down! ´´

``Don't worry Haku; I do this all time.´´ He said now using his hands to support himself.

Everyone panicked and got up. They rushed to his side telling him to get off. That's when Matsuda hand slipped and fell off.

``Matsui! ´´ I screamed and looked down. _(He fell in the right place, thanks goodness.) _``Oh, saint god! ´´

I rushed outside with Ichigo running behind me. When we got to the body of Matsui I couldn't help to contain a snort as I kneeled down in fake concern.

``Amazing act, con-man. You're in your best character ever. Enjoy the moment.´´ I told Aiber.

``Yes, sure…´´ He muttered. ``This is the crappiest role ever.´´

``Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance! ´´ Wedy shouted.

``Best performance ever done. We should be nominated.´´ I rolled my eyes.

And the ``ambulance´´ came. They took Aiber and I got up as I did my fake act of victim in front of the people gathered around us.

``He was so young! Why?!´´ I exclaimed to the people to hear. ``God, take me instead of him! ´´

When the doors of the ambulance closed I spoke to the doctors, alias L and Light.

``The next time I choose the actors. Aiber doesn't put very well the act of corpse. Ugh, I hate the damn life of actors, it's to stressing.´´

**Author Note: Ey, people! I hope Santa gave you awesome presents. Thank's for reading! Wait for the next chapter because there's going to be a huge twist!**

**GrandTheftAutumn: Yeah, keep the characters IC is very difficult. Every time I post a chapters I think: I screwed it somewhere. And don't worry, I don't feel forced to tell you things. I just wanted to make sure you got the idea because maybe I don't left it too clear. Also I love your critics. You tell me what's wrong and what I should change instead of only telling me: this is bad, that's worse and don't ever do that. Constructive criticism is what I need. Finally: thank you.**

**ScytheGirlKana: You tell me, we tricked the Wii and now I can have all the games I want for free. I'll spend my christmas kicking ass at Smash Bros Brawl! YEEHHAAA!**

**Nurse Medusa: All hail the internet! *bows in front of the router***


	11. Damn Shinigami!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

I'll always remember that day, as the day when I entered in the big leagues. Ryuuzaki was kind enough to let me investigate that forest. With my hoodie over my head I was prepared to confront anything: A cross around my neck, a bottle with holy water inside my pocket, the gun full of true silver bullets attached to my belt and the lace of Ichigo firmly in my grasp. The sky was foggy that day so the forest had a frightening aura. That's when I began to hear a whisper and I grew worried. Pulling out the gun I held it tight ready to fire.

`` Who's there!?´´ I shouted.

I heard that whisper again. I was getting nervous. But Ichigo didn't flinch. I looked at the branches of the trees, behind them, anywhere…Till I understand.

``It's only the wind…´´ I sighed lowering the gun. ``I came here for nothing.´´

Suddenly Ichigo began barking and pulling at the lace. I frowned and let him go. I followed him through the trees till he stopped in front of one. He smelled the ground as he growled slightly. Ichigo began digging and I looked behind to see if someone was watching us. Finally the dog stopped digging. He pulled out something and walked to me.

``What's this? ´´ I asked as I grabbed it.

It was an envelope with something inside. I carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a black notebook with ``Death Note´´ written across the cover.

``What the hell is a Death Note? ´´ I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I heard a dark chuckled behind me. Ichigo let out a bark as his tail was wagging from left to right. I paled and my heartbeat increased. I swear no one had followed us. I grabbed again the gun and turned around. My eyes widened in fright. I never saw such a thing like the one I had in front of me. _(Bloody hell, he's ugly as fuck!)_

``Isn't this a twist? Who could have expected someone found the Death Note before him? And you non less! ´´ it laughed.

I lost all the strength I had inside me. My shaky hands let go of the weapon and the notebook. My own legs gave up and I fell on the ground. My fears were confirmed: The Shinigamis existed.

``Eh? Don't tell me I scared you, Alex? ´´ It said grinning but I was too shocked to say a word. ``Anyway, I'm Ryuk. You finally caught me! Ey, nice to see you, fur ball.´´ He said as he petted Ichigo who stood on his back legs as he smelled its hand.

``Y-you…y-you are a…´´ I shuttered.

``A Shinigami. But call me Ryuk. Nice to meet you.´´ He said tending a hand and I backed away.

``Get away from me! You won't kill me or turn me into Kira! ´´ I said holding the cross in front of me.

He looked at me for a second to then laugh. I looked at him with fear and confusion.

``You are a funny human! I won't kill you, Alex. I'll let you live because adding you at the plan will be very interesting. Maybe yo decide to use the powers of the Death Note.´´ He said pointing to the black notebook.

``What is exactly a Death Note? ´´ I asked a bit calmer now that he wasn't going to kill me.

``Why should I tell you? You can see what it is if you read the rules, but I'll explain you some extra things with a condition.´´ He said raising a finger.

``I won't sell you my soul if that's what you're thinking.´´ I quickly said.

``Nah, I'm not interested in your soul right now. But if you buy me some of those juicy apples that you humans have I'll tell you anything.´´

``Wait, first I'll see what this notebook is. I'll buy you the apples later.´´ I sad narrowing my eyes at him.

``Fine. I'll be playing with that amusing fur ball you have. He is…how do you call it? Adorable.´´ He said scratching Ichigo behind the ears.

I looked at him weirdly. Shinigamis thought dogs where cute? That's new. I flipped through the pages of the Death Note and all the pieces of the puzzle began to make sense. Kills with heart attacks in forty seconds, you can control the victim, indicate how that person is going to die…Without doubt I had the weapon of Kira. I looked back at Ryuk who had Ichigo on his chest as he petted him.

``Ryuk, how did this end up here? ´´ I asked him.

``The apples first, the answers later.´´ He said.

I didn't want to take the notebook with me, it was too dangerous. Yet I wanted to study it. Once I finished with my investigation I would put it back in its place.

``Ryuk, let's go. I'll get you that apples, but promise me you'll answer everything I ask you.´´

``Awesome! But I can't promise that. ´´ He said and rose up in the air with his wings.

As I walked through the streets I couldn't stop glancing at Ryuk, just to see if he was still there or I was imagining things. I walked to a fruit stand and bought at least a dozen of apples for the Shinigami. I went to a park. I sat in a lonely bench and make sure that no one was around. When I was pulling out the first apple I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a mother with their children.

``Good evening.´´ I said.

``Let's find another park, darlings.´´ she hurried her children turning back.

I frowned as I pulled out the first apple and threw it to the laughing death god. Well, my image wasn't very nice: An old hoodie, a very noticeable scar, a golden chain around the neck with a huge cross hanging, a big dog besides me…I looked like a dangerous teenager.

``Aahh…I missed this apples.´´ He said. ``What did you want? ´´

``Tell me everything about Shinigamis.´´ I ordered.

``Well, if it's about to how kill them I'm not even sure myself. No one knows how to do that. But I heard that if a Shinigami kills a human to increase the life span of another, the Shinigami dies.´´ He began to explain. ``We can see the life span of humans along their names. When we use a Death Note to kill a human we increase ours. You can always make a deal with a Shinigami and get the Eyes.´´

``The Eyes? ´´ I asked and I looked at him, he only tended his hand. ``Ugh, here. Continue.´´ I groaned putting another apple in his hand.

``The Eyes allow a human to see the life span and names of persons, but that means lose half of his life span.´´ He said biting into the apple. ``You can make the deal with me since you touched my Death Note. Ah, and you can forfeit the ownership of the Death Note. That means losing the Eyes, ability to see the Shinigami who owned the notebook, memories related to it…´´

My eyes widened at that amount of information. Losing memories, the Eyes…

``OH, FUCK! ´´ I shouted getting up when it clicked.

``What's wrong? Oh, I see…´´ He laughed. ``Finally you put two and two together.´´

``Damn right I put them! Ryuk, that Death Note was found by someone of the human world right? ´´

``Yes.´´

``It was a boy?!´´

``Exactly.´´

``He wanted to become a god and punish criminals?!´´

``Yep.´´

``His name was Light Yagami!?´´´

``…Apple, please.´´ He said tending a hand.

``Ugh! HERE! ´´ I said and gave him another. ``Now answer! ´´

``I can't tell you that.´´

I face-planted. But it wasn't necessary. Inside there was a letter to Misa from which affirmed my deduction. He asked her to write the real name of Ryuuzaki in the Death Note. But then a question came to my head. If I had the notebook in my hands right now, then the third Kira should have another one!

``Ryuk, there's more than one Death Note in the human world, right? ´´

``Affirmative, Alex. You're smarter than I thought.´´ He swallowed. `` Maybe you can join the game.´´

``Game? ´´

``Yeah, I find all this Kira case like a funny game: The battle between Kira and L to see who kills each other first. And now you can join and decide the end. You can always tell L all you have learnt, but I doubt he could believe you or in the case he did sent Kira to his death. Or you can join Kira and with your forces together change this world. Or even better! Let the old Kira die and then become the new Kira after wiping L out of the way.´´

``Chst, how can I kill L?! I would need his name and I doubt he would tell me! ´´ I growled.

``You can always make a deal…´´

I stiffened and looked down. Yeah, I could do that. I knew how to change the world. Light decided to kill people with heart attacks and only criminals and that was very noticeable since it wasn't natural. I could pass my kills as a new disease transmitted through the air. And I knew the names of the members of the task force! And with the Eyes even L could fall! And since Light left almost all the work done…I could do it.

``Maybe you are right…I could try.´´ I grinned and Ryuk snickered.

``You have guts! And I thought you weren't able to kill anyone.´´

That's when my grin fell. Could I taint my hands with blood? Could I be capable to kill a human? _(Am I enough evil to kill you, L?) _And then I noticed that Light could win if he managed to trick L. If he played well with his pawns he could win this game! And that could mean kill me too! And not only me; Matsuda, Mogi, Mr. Yagami, Aiber, Wedy, Watari…I wasn't going to allow it!

``Ryuk…Let's head back to the forest.´´

``Aren't you going to ask me more questions? ´´ He asked saddened at the thought of no more apples.

``You can keep the bag.´´ I said and he reached quickly to it but I pulled back. ``No, no. I want you to do one more thing. If you obey I'll give you your precious apples.´´

After we returned I put the letter back inside the notebook, wrapped it again and made Ichigo bury it in the same place. I had taken photos of the rules inside and ripped a piece of the Death Note. I folded it and put it inside one of the empty chambers of the gun. The weapon was useless now that I knew Shinigamis couldn't die even if you shoot them in the head.

``Ryuk, I have a plan. I'm going to help L and stop Kira forever. First; if Light or Misa ask you about what happened today don't tell anything. I wasn't here, you don't know me, got it? ´´

``Got it! ´´ He said with thumbs up.

``Second and most important thing. I want to do it.´´ I said turning to look at him.

``Do it? Oh, you mean…?!´´

``Yes. What I have to do? ´´

``Only say the magic words.´´ He grinned evilly and I sighed.

``Fine. Please, Ryuk, I want to make the deal of the eyes, you damn Shinigami.´´

**Author Note: Dun dun duunn...How do you see it? Will Alex plan work? Will Light regain his memories? Watch it on the next chapters! The story is reaching its climax!**

**Eclipsewolftakeover:Wow! You are lucky! Hope you're having a nice holidays.**

**ScytheGirlKana: An Iphone?! And I'm still with a potato-phone Nokia... At least I got an awesome fountain pen and a few classic books in english.**

**Brisingr13: If we weren't on Christmas I would have written your name. ¬¬ But I'm feeling kind-hearted so I'll let you go. And stop calling me Shinobi-san! I told you to call me Hikari.**

**Nurse Medusa: HAIL WI-FI STOLEN FROM THE NEIGHBOOR! **

**GrandTheftAutumn: Thanks for reading! But, nah, let Mogi be the manager. Also Alex has a supposed job already. She told the others she would be the one writing the TV commercial after all.**


	12. Damn lies!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

It didn't hurt. The deal to gain the Eyes; it was painless. I didn't mind at all losing half of my life span to get them. I knew that with them I had my chance to save L and catch Kira. At first it was weird and I felt very dizzy. When I passed near someone and saw his or her face I could see the name of that person. And walking in the streets where many people walk it can make you very confused.

``No matter what I'm going to stop that liar…´´ I told myself when I entered the HQ.

I walked across the room as they all turned to see me. I could see their names perfectly, but I was interested in one. And I saw it_. (Finally I got what Light wanted the most; know his true name.)_I acted calmly and sat on the chair at the left of Ryuuzaki.

``So, how it went? ´´ He asked me as he put the chain around my wrist again.

``Nothing special. The whispers were the wind and the evil presence was because that forest is scary as hell. But Ichigo could get some exercise.´´ I informed him as said dog rested his head on my lap.

``So you practically lost your time? ´´

``…No, Light. I never lose my time for nothing.´´

* * *

``All right! Let's try again from the top! ´´ L called.

``Tell me, Misa, is it true you once said that you came to Tokyo to meet Kira? ´´

**``WHAAAAAT!?´´**

At that performance L hit Misa on the top of the head with his director megaphone. No idea of where he found it.

``Misa, please, stop overacting. Is too cheesy and seems fake.´´

I sighed and directed my gaze back at the chess board in front of me. Light stood there with amused smile at my desperation. I moved a tower to defend my king.

``Check Mate.´´ He announced and I scoffed. ``Another round? ´´

``At the sixth time I'm going to beat you.´´ I muttered.

We put back the pieces to their original places and began playing. Then a devilish idea came to my mind. I could play with his mind for a while.

``Ey, Light, if this case was like a chess game; which piece you would be? ´´

``Humm…Maybe the knight. After all I protect the king with strategic moves that no one else can do.´´ He said.

``Really? Who would be the king then? ´´ I asked as I wiped out a pawn.

``Ryuuzaki. He's the one on top of us and if we lose him the game is over.´´

``Wrong. Even if we lose him, the game would continue, only it would be difficult. He would be more like the queen. Imitates all the moves of the other pieces.´´

``Except mine.´´ Light pointed out moving the knight to eat my tower.

``That's right. And the knight is the most used to wipe out the queen.´´ I said moving my knight and eating his queen.

His eyes widened and he looked at me. He wasn't getting what I was implying but I was distracting him with the conversation to win. He then let out a small chuckle.

``And what piece would you be? ´´ He asked me.

``Me? I'm only a pawn in this game.´´ I said caressing one.

``Don't say that. I think you're more important than a mere pawn.´´ He told me.

``Oh?´´ I raised an eyebrow. ``I never said I wasn't important. Maybe a pawn can't do too much at the beginning of the game. But when it reaches the end…´´

I moved one of my lateral pawns forwards reaching the end and changed it for something more important.

``It can decide the end of the game.´´ I smirked.

Light frowned and went to move but I extended my hand. He looked at it and then at me.

``Check Mate, Light.´´

He looked back at the board and then at me. He sighed defeated and shook my hand. I knew that at the end of the true game we couldn't shake each others hands to sign peace. But I was going to do the same thing I did in this game: Distract him and confuse him till he gives me the opening I need to get my victory. And this time I won't sacrifice more pieces…Except myself.

* * *

Misa went to an interview with the guys from Yotsuba to get more tips of who could be the Third Kira. Aiber was posing as a double agent and Mogi as her hyper cheerful manager. I'm seriously planning to hire a company of actors for the case because we have more characters than the Harry Potter saga, and I'm talking about the books.

``Alex, what are you doing? ´´ Matsuda asked me.

``Sssh...Don't distract me because I'm creating art…´´

`` You forgot to fold the upper right corner in the third step.´´ L said.

I looked at the supposed swan of paper...I unfolded it and did other thing.

``There! I made a plane! Any objections? ´´ I asked him.

``Can it fly? ´´ He asked.

I blew air on the tip, no idea for what but that's what my brother always did and it flew perfectly, and threw it to Matsuda. It slammed on the ground three centimeters away from me.

``Don't say anything.´´ I told him before he would say a commentary. ``Damn it…´´

``Ey, Misa-Misa sure is late.´´ With that Misa and Mogi entered. ``They're back! ´´

``EY! ´´ Misa waved cheerfully to then sigh tiredly. ``I'm so exhausted…´´

And like nothing was wrong she sat on Lights lap. I snorted at his face. _(It's better than your dirty magazines, eh?)_

``How did it go? ´´ Ryuuzaki asked.

``Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa for their new campaign.´´ Mogi informed.

``That's good to hear.´´

``Nice job, Misa.´´ I said with thumbs up.

``And I made sure to give them my cell phone number. Would you believe that three of the seven guys are messaging me for private dates? So now I have to accept and investigate them, right? Things are going exactly as I planned!´´ Misa told us.

``No, the plan is getting cancelled right now.´´ Light said.

``Uh? But why? Things have been going so smoothly up until now! ´´ Misa reclaimed.

``But if we go any further you'll be in danger. You can still appear in their commercials but from now you'll deny you're suspect of being the second Kira and detained by L.´´

Wow, Light was getting protective over Misa? That's new. I thought that dirty snake, son of a bitch, freaking liar didn't care of anyone except his own ass. Then again his memories are gone…But Misa gladly agreed to do what he said.

``Oh, well I'm feeling pretty tired. Tomorrow sure I wake up early so better get some sleep! ´´ Misa said.

``Good night, Misa.´´ I said.

It was strange but I preferred Misa over Light. Light was wicked and an evil master mind. Misa was more like blind by love. To resume things I pitied her…No! She killed Ukita and must pay the price. I won't go soft for any of them. Both of them are murderers, I can't forget that.

``Ey, Light.´´ She called from the elevator. ``Wanna come to sleep with me tonight? ´´

``W-what are you talking about? ´´

``Light, you don't need to be a genius to know what she wants. Go for it, tiger! ´´ I told him with a laugh and Misa laughed with me.

``Just kidding! You don't have to be shy about it! ´´

She got inside the elevator and went to her room. I continued snickering trying to contain myself.

``Yes, Light, there's no need to be shy.´´ L told him and I laughed louder.

``I'm not being shy! ´´

``No need of being so serious either.´´

``Yeah Light, why so serious? ´´ I asked smirking and he looked away. ``We're only teasing you, don't get angry, okay? ´´

And the next day came. I expended most of time with Ichigo, teaching him a few tricks. He knew how to sit, lie and give me his paw. But I wanted him to be more useful.

``Ichigo, attack! ´´ I called pointing at Matsuda and he launched at him.

``Ahh! Get him off!´ ´ He said scared when the dog pounced at him and threw him on the ground.

``Don't worry, Matsu. I only command him to throw you to the ground. If I wanted to hurt you I would have said something else. See? ´´

Matsuda opened his eyes to see how Ichigo was sitting on his chest with his tongue hanging out. He smiled and petted the dog on top of his head.

``He's a really good boy. Can you please get him off? He's heavy.´´

``Nah, I'll let him be there for a while.´´ I said sitting on my chair.

``Oh, come on Alex! He's breaking my ribs! Get him of please! ´´ Matsuda began to whine and try to push the dog of him but it was useless.

I closed my eyes and faked snoring as he continued to struggle. Then I heard a whistle and a bark. I cracked an eye open to see how Ryuuzaki held a dog treat in his hand. Ichigo went to him and ate it happily, leaving Matsuda alone.

``Aww…You spoiled my fun.´´ I said sadly.

When he was going to retort, Misa entered. She said she had something to show us. Pulling out her phone she pressed a few buttons. To our ears reached Higuchi's voice, the member of the Yotsuba group, practically confessing he was Kira and telling Misa he was going to marry her. I was mouth agape. _(How the heck she did that?!)_ But with Higuchi as principal objective the case was coming to an end.

``It's time to put an end to your damn lies, Kira.´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Remember questions and suggestions are always welcomed. And Guest asked me about the Harry Potter fanfiction...I announce that the first chapter will be posted the 4th. Alex is going to damn every Hogwarts student and professor!**

**KittyPersona: Glad you like my story. I hope I see you in my other future stories.**

**Nurse Medusa: XD I don't know if I should say sorry or high five.**

**Eclipsewolftakeover: What can I say? I love playing with your minds with random twists. Also how is that drawing going? I would like to see it.**

**ScytheGirlKana: Too late! She did it and she's going to kick ass or die in the try! Or both of them!**

**GrandTheftAutumn: Just wait a few chapters and you'll see what Alex has planned. I'll explain it all and why she acted that way. Alex Kane works in mysterious ways. ;)**

**Brisingr13: ¬¬U Still with the -san...Grrr...And I don't know if he could...But I doubt he could kill you for testing. Maybe he likes both.**


	13. Damn adrenaline!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note.**

The killings stopped. Higuchi was the third Kira. But I didn't need proofs to know he was. After all I had the Eyes and with them I could see that Higuchi's life span wasn't there. Obviously he had the ownership of the Death Note. Now the plan was catch him. But I had other problems after that.

``Someone told me about L's plans for you.´´ I told Light. ``Is it true that he proposed you to be his successor? ´´

``Yes, but I said no. I don't want to be the next L.´´ He answered.

You're a lucky bastard, Light. If you manage to kill Ryuuzaki you're going to take his title and you'll look more innocent that Ichigo when he sleeps. You won't have walls blocking your purpose. So I have to prepare myself to stop you from doing that.

``Alex, what are you doing? ´´ L asked me.

``I'm only taking notes of this book. I found it very interesting and I want to have a copy of the most important parts.´´ I lied.

``I see. I'm quite impressed of your speed at writing; I didn't notice it before.´´ He said and I smiled.

``Thank you, Ryuuzaki. I have practiced of how to write faster to don't lose time.´´

``But I think that since now we have a culprit and we almost have him, don't get me wrong, your work is pretty much useless.´´

I stopped writing. I thought about it and then sighed.

``Ryuuzaki, tell me; what's my percent of being Kira? ´´ I asked.

``Only a 1%.´´

``I told you that I wasn't going to get free until you were 100% sure I wasn't Kira. And it's not in my plans being here without doing anything. If there's a minimal possibility of Shinigamis involved in this I'll continue investigating. No matter if I look useless. The case isn't over.´´

With that I continued writing. In a few minutes the plan to catch Higuchi was going to begin. Matsuda will go to Sakura TV to reveal Kira's identity and Higuchi will try to kill him knowing he is Misa's manager. With the cameras we will see how he kills people and we will catch him.

``The show is about to begin.´´ I muttered with a smirk. ``This is going to be interesting.´´

Light called our spy inside the Yotsuba group so he informs Higuchi about the program. Matsuda was behind a screen and couldn't be seen and his voice was turned into a chipmunk one. It was pretty funny if you ask me, but it wasn't time to laugh.

``And three…two…one…´´I began counting.

The screen fell and Matsuda's face was revealed. Higuchi was probably too confused to do anything. After calling Misa to ask for his real name she hung up. Then he tried to get information from Mogi, who told him to go for his files at the office since he was on ``vacation´´. He went to the car at the speed of light and he still watched the TV from his car. We had Wedy to follow him with her motorcycle. Light once said: This is going exactly as I planned; it's almost scary. I agree with him. But things were going to get even more scary.

``Rem, what do you think? ´´ Higuchi asked.

``Rem? Who's that? ´´ Light asked to himself.`` There's no one else in the car, right? It's impossible for someone hiding without us knowing. Is he using a cell phone? Maybe a radio? ´´

_(There it is the second Shinigami. Misa's Shinigami since Light's was Ryuk. )_ I couldn't help but frown. Things could get really bad if he had that Rem with him. He could get the Eyes and Matsuda's life and the rest of the people would be in danger. L and Light got confused since the only things inside the car where the micros and the cameras that Wedy put there. Even Light thought he was talking to himself.

``Should I go for the exorcism kit, Ryuuzaki? ´´ I asked him.

``It would be nice. Since he doesn't seem to be talking with himself he's talking with a Shinigami.´´ He said serious.

I couldn't help but smile. Finally he trusts a little more in my theory. Higuchi finally entered the office to search for Matsuda's real name. He found the correct file and opened. He pulled the Death Note from his bag and wrote the name there. He let out a sigh of relief, put the things back to its place and walked outside. Obviously to Light and to L this didn't mean anything. I was containing a laugh. I was counting from 40 to 0 only to see when he was going to react. Three…Two…One…

**``DAMN, HE DIDN'T DIE! ´´**

``And now I suppose he's going to call Misa.´´ I said without emotion.

``Yep.´´ Misa said and pulled out her ringing cell phone to hung up.

Higuchi screamed frustrated and threw the phone to the back of his car. And he did what I feared.

``Rem, I want to make the deal.´´

``Damn it, this is bad.´´ I muttered but they heard me.

``Do you know what he's referring to? ´´ Light asked.

``No.´´ I lied. ``But he's doing something we don't know and it could be dangerous. Imagine that he's going to get the power of the second Kira, as an example.´´

Their eyes widened and continued watching the video to see any change. Meanwhile I looked at Misa by the corner of my eye. She was looking at me a bit warily. If she recovered her memories of the Death Note I would probably look really suspicious.

``Oh, oh…a police has stopped him. That's what he gets for going over the limit of speed.´´

When the police asked him for his license Higuchi searched inside his bag. I could see malice in his eyes. (_Crap, he's going to kill him!)_ Just like that he turned the car and drove away. The police followed him. A few moments later he crashed against a van. L finally understood the situation and warned everyone.

``He only needs a face to kill. Please, keep this in mind when you move to arrest him.´´

Later he asked to the head of the police department to stop the police officers from going near the car. Everything was going according to plan, more or less. We exchanged Matsuda and the interviewer for dummies and emptied the building to keep everyone safe.

``Want to go to join the fun as well? ´´ L proposed.

``Yeah.´´ Light asked.

``Let's do it! ´´ I nodded.

And like real gentlemen we left Misa chained to the chair with Ichigo licking her face.

``Ryuuzaki, why do you have so many handcuffs and stuff to restrain people? ´´ I asked him once we went to the heliport.

He didn't say anything. Maybe it was better to not know why. Light climbed first to the helicopter and sat on the passenger seat.

``Ey, wait, who's going to pilot this thing? ´´ I asked suspicious.

``That would be me.´´ Ryuuzaki said sitting on the pilots sear.

``I'm going to stay to keep Misa company.´´ I tried to sneak away.

``Don't you trust my skills at piloting helicopters? ´´

``No.´´

``Too bad.´´

He grabbed my hoodie and pulled me inside behind them. Watari was there too.

``And why he gets the passenger seat? I don't have any seat belt! ´´ I reclaimed.

``I'm tied to his right wrist. If I didn't sit here it could bother him to pilot.´´

``Yes, sure. You just wanted to go to the front, spoiled boy.´´ I huffed.

Ryuuzaki turned on the helicopter and we rose on the air to follow Higuchi. Because the length of the chain I had to stay leaning on L's seat. I saw how Watari pulled out a rifle.

``Nice toy, Watari.´´ I muttered and he smiled at me like nothing was wrong.

Higuchi tried to revise the videos of the hotel when we had the party, but of course he found nothing. He drove to Sakura TV, where we had prepared the ambush. Mr. Yagami, Aiber, Mogi and Wedy were waiting him.

``Bloody hell, the tension isn't good for my heart.´´ I panted feeling nervous.

``If you don't feel okay just tell us, okay? ´´ L told me.

``Don't worry, I'll be fine.´´

Yet I had to take off my hoodie. I was sweating and my heart was beating really fast. I wanted this to be over.

``This is bad! He's escaping from Sakura TV! ´´ Light informed.

``And the others? ´´ I asked worried.

``Higuchi had a gun. He shot my father, but he's okay.´´ Light answered.

``Oh my God, I'm too young for this shit.´´ I said passing a hand through my hair.

``Watari, are you ready? ´´ L asked.

``Yes.´´ He said looking outside the open door of the helicopter.

``Of course he's ready! He has a rifle! ´´ I shouted.

``You have your gun, Alex? ´´ He asked me.

``Yeah.´´ I said and clicked it to prove it.

L offered Light a gun for self-defense.

``No thanks. Guns aren't allowed in Japan.´´ He retorted.

``You know, I have the feeling that your father would have said the same thing.´´ Ryuuzaki pointed out.

We continued flying till we found Higuchi's car. I could see it through the open doors like Watari. But something was wrong. There were a lot of police cars blocking his way.

``What's happening? I thought we told the police to not get involved with the arrest.´´ Watari asked.

``Do you mean the one who did this was…? ´´ Light began.

``Aizawa?!´´ I exclaimed.

We descended a few meters and turned on the light illuminating the red sports car. Higuchi saw an opening under us and turned around to escape.

``Stop right there.´´ Watari said and shoot.

My eyes widened when the bullet pierced one of the wheels of the car. I looked at Watari mouth agape.

``Watari?! When the heck did you learn to do that?!´´ I asked impressed.

He winked at me and he continued to look at Higuchi. The car hit the wall besides the road and the police officers surrounded him. But he didn't surrender. Pulling out a gun he pointed it to the side of his head.

``Stay back! Stay back or I shoot, I swear it! ´´

Once again, Watari showed me he was a hell of a butler. He managed to shoot at his hand so he dropped the gun.

``It's over.´´ Light gasped.

``Yes, it's over.´´

``Finally…My body…couldn't take it anymore…´´ I panted lying on the cold floor of the vehicle. ``The tension wins this time…Damn adrenaline! ´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Remember that questions and suggestions are always welcomed. If you have anything to tell me just send me a PM or a review. **

**Eclipsewolftakeover: WOW! I saw the drawing and it's awesome! You have talent. When I try to draw a dog they look more like horses. T.T **

**Nurse Medusa: Higfive! *Higfives the screen and it breaks* And that's why I'm using the laptop...**

**Birsingr13: Ookami-san?! That makes me feel old! Just call me Hikari! Write after me: Hi-ka-ri. And no you aren't damned. Un-damnation points...I'll think about it.**

**ScytheGirlKana: Hope you like the story of Alex in Hogwarts. She's going to damn every student/teacher/ghost/death eater/ muggle/ magic creäture she finds.**


	14. Damn game!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

``We finally caught him…Now I'm going to calm down.´´ I panted.

Pursuing a criminal, putting your friends in danger, getting into a helicopter with the weird detective and knowing what was going next wasn't a good combination for your heart. I was like: They killed them and I'm going next. It wasn't a good feeling. Watari was still aiming to Higuchi just in case. Seriously, from where did L hire him?

The police cars were surrounding the car of the third Kira. Because the hit against the wall I doubted the red sports car could continue working, but I'm not a mechanic so I didn't know. Mr. Yagami asked permission to arrest him and he approached the car. Of course everyone was wearing a helmet so he couldn't see their faces. The police pointed the guns to the inside of the vehicle and told him to get out.

He stepped outside with his hands up and they quickly put handcuffs and covered his eyes. Light used the micro to speak to Higuchi and he asked how he killed people. L added that if he didn't tell them they could take any manners as necessary. I saw him capable to do it. Higuchi told him about the notebook. Mr. Yagami searched inside the car.

``AAAAHH! ´´ He suddenly screamed.

``What is it, Mr. Yagami? ´´ L asked.

``I-it's a monster! ´´

At the word monster Light, L and Watari looked at me. I blinked confused when it clicked_. (Oh yeah, the paranormal investigation…What do they want me to do?)_

`**`I'M NOT GOING THERE**! ´´ I complained.

``You're the one in charge of this type of things so it's your job! ´´ Mr. Yagami said.

He was dragging me near the car as I clutched in my hands the exorcism kit. I knew the Shinigami wasn't going to kill me but I couldn't act like nothing was wrong. Anyone could be freaked out. He pushed me forwards and I stumbled almost falling. I looked behind with a pleading look but no one was going to let me out. I looked around trying to guess where the Shinigami was.

``I can't see it! ´´ I called.

``Maybe you can see it touching the notebook.´´ Mogi suggested.

A police passed me the Death Note. I looked again and I could see it. It was different from Ryuk. This one was totally white and looked like a skeleton. I gulped and took a step back in fake fear.

``Please bring the notebook here.´´ I heard L's voice and I let out a mental curse.

_(Damn, if Light touches the notebook he could regain his memories! I can't tell them to not do it…Fuck!)_But I shook my head. My plan was punish Kira, not giving him the chance to escape. I made the decision when I found the Death Note. I had still to act like an exorcist.

``You…Shinigami …Tell me your name! ´´ I commanded holding the cross.

``My name is Rem. And I warn you; those things won't hurt me.´´ It told me, by its voice I deduced it was a female Shinigami so I would call it a ``she´´ instead.

``Yeah, I suppose…´´I said and threw the cross away. ``What do you want? ´´

``I'm not going to tell you anything except information about the notebook.´´ she said.

``I'll answer all your questions.´´ I said and then I whispered over the micro so they didn't hear me. ``Talk to me in private when we have the chance.´´

``Why do you have the eyes? ´´she frowned and I paled.

``I'm a follower of GOD. ´´I put emphasis on that word as I looked at the helicopter by the corner of my eye. ``I don't want to hurt you and I only live for justice. If you TRUST me we could all get what we want.´´

_(I don't know if you can read my mind, Rem. But if you don't catch the hint we're screwed. I need to talk to you about Kira in private and don't tell Light!)_

``I understand Alex Kane. We'll talk in private. I won't tell anyone.´´ She told me and I nodded.

``The Shinigami agreed to coöperate but she'll talk only to me! ´´ I told them.

``Good job, Alex! ´´ Matsuda called and I smiled.

Suddenly I heard a loud scream. I turned and looked behind to see Light. He had grabbed the notebook. So it's done then…He regained his memories. Now it's when the real war begins.

``UGH! ´´ Higuchi began to twist in pain.

I frowned and then I looked at Light. He was acting surprised but I saw his eyes. The innocence of them where gone replaced by the malice they had when I met him. Kira was back. He killed the last owner of the Death Note so now it was his. Was all this case of the Yotsuba Company his plan? If he planned it all by himself I'll say I'm impressed.

``Alex, come back to the helicopter. We're going.´´ L ordered.

``And the Shinigami? ´´ I asked.

``Tell it to come with us.´´ He said and I gave him thumbs up.

``Rem, let's go. We have important things to discuss. The first is: Don't speak to anyone except me. Second: Don't tell anyone about my eyes.´´ I whispered.

``Fine then. I see I can trust you more than Light Yagami. But I have my own rule.´´ she said and I made a sign to continue speaking. ``You have to guarantee me you'll keep Misa Amane alive.´´

I thought about it. It annoyed me I had to save her. I touched slightly the scar of my cheek. _(Ukita…) _Even if I didn't know him too much he was an innocent and good man. He didn't deserve to die. Nobody deserved to die, and if they do a human can decide who should live or who should die. We aren't gods and the ones who play to be god must be punished. Without exceptions…

``Very well. I'll do as I can. But I play the card of an eye for an eye. Don't kill Ryuuzaki.´´ I glared at the Shinigami.

``Why do you care for him? ´´ Rem asked me.

``I could ask the same.´´

We stopped talking and got inside the helicopter. Watari had also touched the notebook so he moved away to leave enough space for both of us. Talking about awkward travels here's one: A killer, the person who wants to kill, the person who wants to kill the killer, the butler of the person the killer wants to kill…and Rem. Thanks goodness Ichigo and Misa weren't here. The helicopter took us to the HQ. I hoped down the vehicle and Rem followed me.

``Alex.´´ L called and I walked to him.

``Let me guess; the chain, right? ´´ I said and I extended my arm.

``Zero.´´

``Excuse me? ´´ I asked confused.

``The percentage is zero. You're free to go wherever you want.´´ He said and walked away with Light.

I stood there shocked. I regained my senses and went to Watari.

``Please, tell Ryuuzaki, I will continue helping investigate the case. I will be in the first room of the third floor with Rem asking about the notebook and stuff. Also bring Ichigo there if you don't mind.´´ I asked him.

``Of course Miss Alex.´´ He said with a smile.

``Watari, call me only Alex.´´ I told him.

``Very well, Alex. I'll tell Ryuuzaki and bring the little Ichigo to your room.´´ He said once he put the rifle back on its case.

I nodded in thanks and went to the room. Surprisingly Ichigo was already there lying on the bed with his tongue hanging out. When he saw Rem entering he walked cautiously growling.

``Ichigo, calm down. Rem is a friend.´´ I ordered holding my hand.

He tilted his head to a side cutely. He walked then to Rem and sniffed her. The Shinigami stood calmly and let Ichigo accustom to her.

``Let's check for cameras or micros just in case.´´ I instructed.

``Understood.´´

We checked every corner of the room. Gladly we didn't find anything. So we could talk calmly. I sat on the bed and Ichigo lay across my lap with the puppy eyes so I could scratch his tummy. I gave in at his cuteness and obliged.

``Now tell me why you have the eyes.´´ She told me.

``You're going too fast. Let's begin properly. I sense our objectives are the same. We have somebody we want to save but Light Yagami is making our life a living hell, right? ´´

``Exactly. I don't trust him anymore. You are the unique who can help me now. What is your plan? ´´

``I once told Light that if he dared to try and kill Ryuuzaki I would be his Shinigami and I would kill him. That's what I intended to do. The First Kira, the Second Kita, The Third Kira…All of them played to be god. Only a god can judge who deserves to die or live. The one's who play to be god must be punished.´´ I took a deep breath. ``I'm the Fourth Kira and my purpose is to punish the first ones.´´

``You said no one has the right to decide if someone lives or someone dies. What makes you different? ´´ Rem asked.

``Punish is only one of my objectives. I also want to save L…I said I was the Shinigami of Light Yagami so tell me, Rem, what happens when a Shinigami kill somebody to increase the life span of another? ´´

``The Shinigami dies.´´

``Hit the nail right in the head. That's my plan to achieve justice. The four Kira will share the same destiny: Being killed by the weapon they used to commit their crimes. I'm not so different from them.´´ I stopped scratching Ichigo and got up. ``Yet I have my priorities. And by the rules you give me I'm forced to let the second Kira go. ´´

``Now, Alex Kane. Tell me your plan.´´ she said.

I looked at the small desk at a side of the room and then at her. I searched through it and found a notebook. I ripped two pieces of paper and gave one to Rem. I pulled out a pen from my pocket and she pulled hers.

``When I say go you have to write the name of Angel Damon in it. When you finish it say ``over´´. Got it? ´´ I instructed and she nodded. ``Go.´´

We began to write the name. I looked at the traces she was doing and I slowed my speed.

``Over.´´ We said at the same time.

``That's my plan.´´ I smirked.

``I don't understand.´´ Rem frowned.

``The rules of the Death Not state that if in two Death Notes a name is written at the same time with a difference of 0.8 seconds it doesn't take effect. I have been practicing on how to write a single name with the excuse of taking notes. I also practiced when I was alone in front of a mirror to know the movements you make with the pen when you write said name.´´

``You are taking many risks! You know how many things could go wrong!?´´she warned me.

``A lot. I'm being selfish because I want to kill Light with my own hands. If I make Light believe his plan is going smoothly he wouldn't expect me getting in the middle. I suppose he would use Misa to kill L since she's the unique who knows his name. If I convince Misa to not do it he would fail.´´

``Misa Amane is in love with him. She will do whatever he wants. You won't be able to convince her.´´

``If that happens I'll stole the Death Note from her. She wouldn't be able to kill so she will tell Ryuuzaki's name to Light and he will be the one who writes his name. I'll reveal all the truth in front of all the task force and he will be put under too much pressure. Light hates to lose; he will write L's name before they arrest or kill him as revenge. After I stop him I'll write his name and everything would be over.´´

``You said you would die. How would that happen? ´´ Rem asked.

``If Light doesn't kill me first I'll be culprit of a crime. I'll be Kira so I would be sentenced to death.´´ I sighed.

``How can you sacrifice yourself for another person? You don't even know if that person cares about you or if he would do the same. Kira probably did more things for you than L. Why do you support L? ´´ Rem asked.

``Because…I hate traitors. Light Yagami is probably one of the most disgusting persons I ever met. He lies, tricks and manipulates to get what he wants. L may be similar to him, but he had the courage to put himself in danger to reveal the truth. Light always uses someone else as a shield.´´ I said seriously. ``I don't betray my friends, Rem. Be my alley and I promise I'll do everything I can to save Misa.´´

I tended my hand for a shake. The Shinigami looked at my hand and then at me. Slowly she reached for it and we shook hands.

``Light is anxious to win. In a day or two the plan will began. It's time to put an end to this damn game...´´

**ScytheGirlKana: Wee! Glad you liked it! :3**

**Nurse Medusa: Nop, she doesn't like them at all.**

**Brisingr13: ¬¬U If you continue calling me with -san, -sama or similar I'll send Alex to damn you. And about the blessings...I'll see about it.**

**Naruto4Evar: Fine by me. *grabs the cookies* The next fanfic will be of Kuroshitsuji so wait a few days and you'll see Alex damning Ciel and other characters. Thanks for reading!**

**GrandTheftAutumn: ...*Puts pencil down* You're safe...for now. And yes I also think the same. Probably I'll re-edit the chapters or something. I'm not good at descriptions and all but I'll try to do it better. I hope the way I wrote this chapter is better. And about the antagonizing and protagonizing...I'm writtting this from Alex's point of view and as I said up there she doesn't betray her friends. Alex hates traitors and she thinks of Light as an enemy now.**


	15. Damn Light!

**Author Note: Sorry for being late but I have been busy and I couldn't upload. I made this chapter longer, so I hope you can forgive me. Anyways: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and written in the Death Note!**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was going to be probably one of my last days of life. I caressed the scar on my cheek and sighed.

``Short yet intense…What a crap of a life.´´ I put the hoodie over my head and exited the bathroom to enter the room.

Ichigo jumped on his back legs and barked as he held the lace on his mouth. I ruffled his head and he got down. I put the lace on him and walked through the hallways. Rem came up to me going through a wall.

``Are you really going to do it? ´´ She asked.

``Yes. If I don't convince her I'll steal the Death Note from her. If that happens, you know what to do. I'll see you later.´´ I waved.

Misa retrieved the Death Note from the forest. After we caught Higuchi and thanks to the rules from the Death Note, she and Light were declared innocent. A fake rule stated that if a person touched the notebook and didn't write a name in thirteen days, that person would die. Rem told me it was a fake rule written by Ryuk because Light asked him to do it. Also because in notebook of the forest there wasn't that rule.

She was in the room of a hotel so I went there asking for a taxi. L gave me a few bucks since I collaborated with the case so I could afford it. I stood in front of the door of her room and knocked a few times. I waited after I heard a ``coming´´ from inside. She opened the door and looked at me wide-eyed. It wasn't only because she saw me; it was because she knew I had the eyes. I could see her life span cut in half again.

``Alex, what a surprise! What are you doing here? ´´ She asked me.

``Well, I…´´ I looked from side to side and then I whispered. ``Can I come inside, please? Its important.´´

``Oh, sure.´´

Misa stepped back and I entered the room. I closed the door behind him and locked it. I pulled off my hood and looked from side to side. There was a bed, a closet, the door to a bathroom, a sofa…and a desk. Now, where would she have put it? I set Ichigo free and he began to sniff around. He would probably find the Death Note in a few minutes.

``Alex, what's wrong? You're acting…weird.´´ She asked me worried.

``You have to get the fuck out of here.´´ I told her.

``B-but why!?Why do you say that!?´´ She exclaimed.

``Light doesn't need you for his plans anymore once you kill L.´´

``Plans? What are you talking about? ´´ She asked faking not knowing anything.

I looked back at Ichigo. He was sniffing under the bed. He shook his head and continued looking.

``Misa, Light doesn't love you, he never did. He has been using you because you're madly in love with him. Light only wants the Shinigami eyes.´´ I answered and she flinched.

``I don't know how you know all of that, but Light loves me! Maybe you're only jealous and you only got the Shinigami eyes to steal him from me! ´´ She exclaimed and I scoffed.

``Like hell I would be interested in that liar. I somehow knew he was Kira, I could see it in his eyes. He had malice in them. If he didn't kill the murderers of my brother I would have killed him the moment I had the Death Note in my hands.´´ I said as I clenched my fists.

``But you still owe him your life! He saved you from the kidnapper! ´´ She reclaimed.

``I didn't ask to be saved. My life didn't have a meaning. I would have killed myself if I had the courage but I couldn't. The day when the kidnapper held that gun against my head I only worried about the people around me. If I died no one would have given a fuck.´´ I began to tell and my voice got more and more dark. ``But once I met L I saw myself reflected on him: A lonely person who doesn't mind to die to save somebody. He can save more people than I and I'm going to save him. So I'll give you an opportunity. Give me the Death Note voluntary and run away. Forget about Light, about the whole case and me. Live now that you can.´´ I said extending my hand.

``No! If Light wants me to kill Ryuuzaki I'll do it! If he wants me to die I'll do it! And if I have to kill you too I'll do it. Light is my god and savior and I'll be useful to him.´´ Misa said firmly and I retracted my hand.

``Kill me? ´´ I let out a laugh and smirked. ``Sorry but the one in charge of that is your beloved boyfriend. I have other plans for you…´´

I grabbed Misa's arm and pulled her towards me. She looked down (_Damn my shortness_) and blushed.

``W-what are you doing!?´´

``Something I wanted to do a long time ago…´´

I put her inside the closet and blocked the door with a chair. I smiled as I heard her slamming the door from the inside. I dusted off imaginary dust of my hands.

**``ALEX! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ´**´ Misa shrieked.

``Not going to happen. Sorry, but I have to talk with Light. Sayonara!

I came up next to Ichigo who was pawing at a pillow on the bed. I looked inside it and found the notebook. I flipped through the pages and whistled. _(Misa has been busy…Look at this amount of names!)_ I slammed the book closed and called Ichigo. I opened the door and made signs to Ichigo to get out. He barked and walked besides me with his tail wagging.

``Fuck…it's beginning to rain…´´ I groaned when I looked at the window as I was calling for a taxi to retrieve me.

I went to the hall of the hotel and waved at the man in the counter in goodbye. Once outside I heard a sound which sent shivers running down my spine.

``The church bells…A funeral perhaps? ´´ I muttered and my eyes widened when I felt pain in my heart. ``Impossible! ´´

I grasped my chest in pain and people looked at me worried. But as soon as it came it was gone. I released my heart and tried to recover oxygen.

``I'm fine…Nothing is wrong…calm down…´´I told myself and Ichigo whined in worry. ``Don't worry boy, everything is okay.´´

I petted his head and the taxi stopped near me. I got inside and told him the direction. As I was in the backseat with Ichigo lying across my lap the driver talked to me.

``Ey, are you feeling all right? You seem a bit sick.´´

``It's nothing. I must be nervous, that's all.´´ I answered wiping the sweat of my forehead.

``Be careful with that! A friend of mine said he was okay and the next he day he was gone. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? ´´

I shook my head and he shrugged his shoulders. Once he stopped in front of the building I paid him and he waved after driving off. I stood in front of the door and Watari unlocked it. I shook my head and passed a hand through my wet hair. I took off my hoodie and pulled out the Death Note I had hidden between it and my black shirt.

``Ichigo, let's find Rem.´´ I told my dog and he barked in response.

He sniffed the air and his ears perked up. He run off and I followed him leaving my hoodie in the floor. The dog walked up the stairs till we reached the fourth floor. Once there he stopped at a door. I entered inside and looked around. It was dark and they were many computers there. What was Rem doing there?

``Rem, I couldn't convince Misa but I have the-´´

I stopped talking. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Ichigo sensed my fury and his fur rose up and began snarling at the Shinigami.

``What's the meaning of this!?´´ I growled.

``It's the unique way to save Misa. I don't have other choice.´´ She said and went to continue writing in her Death Note.

Ichigo reacted like he knew what she was doing and launched at her. My eyes widened as he trespassed it…but with the notebook firmly between his fangs. He dodged the Shinigami who stood speechless and hid behind me still with his throat rumbling in a snarl. I grabbed the Death Note and he let go. He licked his snout and continued baring his teeth at Rem.

``This is Watari's true name…Not only Ryuuzaki but him too? ´´ I asked bitterly as I looked inside the notebook. ``You're lucky that you didn't finish writing it. Let's go Ichigo.´´

I left the Shinigami there and closed the door behind me. I knew she wouldn't do anything since I had both Death Notes with me. I took a step forwards but I felt again that sharp pain in my chest. This time was so strong that I had to lean into a wall to not fall down.

``Crap…what's going on with me!?´´ I muttered and I shook my head. ``I don't have time for that. ´´

I walked downstairs and hid behind the door to listen. Yeah, Light was inside…I was going to take a step forwards when I heard a phone ringing. It was Light's phone.

``Uh? Misa? ´´ He asked. ``Sorry, but I can't hear you here. I'll go to another zone.´´

_(Misa!? Somebody must have heard her screams and got her out…I don't have other option but to go with plan B…)_ I followed Light and he went to his room. He didn't bother to close the door as he slammed his hand on the desk and almost screamed at the phone.

``I should have let that kidnapper kill her instead of saving her life! ´´ He tried to calm himself down. ``I'll have to do it myself…Tell me his name, Misa.´´ He nodded. ``Thank you Misa. I love you.´´

I had the urges of gag. Once he hung up I looked how he did something to his watch. I couldn't see it very well but he had pulled out a piece of paper. I immediately opened one of the Death Notes. I looked inside my pockets and pulled out a pencil. I watched as Light began to trace a name in the paper. I knew those movements. It was the first part of L's name. I mimicked him and slowed my peace. I lifted the pencil from the pencil as I continued watching him.

``3, 4, 5…´´ He began counting as he looked in his watch. _(6, 7, 8…)_

The seconds passed. Those must be the LONGEST 40 seconds of my freaking life!

``31, 32, 33, 34… _(35, 36, 37, 38…)_

``40! ´´ I whispered at the same time as him.

Light began to smile and he then snickered. That snickered turned into a full laugh. He was totally insane…

``Finally…I finally won! ´´ He said. ``I'm…I'm the god of the new world! ´´ _(You're only a crazy bastard, you bitch.)_

I silently walked away. I went to the floor where L was sitting on his chair. He was alive. My plan worked! I was hiding the Death Notes behind my back. Ichigo shoot up like a rocket to the detective and almost pounced at him. He seemed truly happy.

``Good evening, Alex.´´ He greeted without turning around as he petted the dog. ``How are you doing? ´´

``I have enough evidences to tell whose Kira.´´ I told him and I had different reactions.

Matsuda gasped, Aizawa turned around really quickly, Mr. Yagami got up and Mogi's eyes widened. The detective himself turned his chair to look at me biting his nail.

``Really? And who do you suppose Kira is? ´´ He asked me.

``I don't suppose. I know it. But I'll only tell you if you promise me something.´´ I stated and he thought for a moment.

``Very well, what do you want? ´´

``Promise me Misa Amane's safety. She won't get hurt no matter what. Don't ask me why but you have to promise me that.´´

``Why would I do that? ´´ He asked looking at me suspicious and I sighed.

``L, I only need you to trust me. Do you trust in me right? ´´ I asked and he didn't say anything.

We looked at each other for a while but he didn't say a word. Then I understood. I let a small smile cross my face and then got serious again.

``Light Yagami is Kira and I have the evidences right here.´´ I said showing them the Death Notes.

``A second notebook!?´´ Matsuda exclaimed.

``Alex, Ryuuzaki said my son is innocent, so why you-´´Mr. Yagami began.

``Mr. Yagami! Please, let Alex explain herself.´´ Ryuuzaki interrupted him.

``Evidence one: the two last rules are false. In this notebook we have two rules but the other one hasn't.´´

I held both notebooks opened so they would see the difference.

``Evidence two: Light Yagami doesn't have any life span.´´

``How can you know that?!´´ Mr. Yagami shouted.

``Because I have the eyes of the Shinigami. I made the deal with the Shinigami owner of the first notebook. Thanks to that power I also stopped him to kill Ryuuzaki.´´

``I'm confused.´´ Matsuda said rubbing his temples and I huffed.

``I found the first Death Note and took photos of the rules. Inside it there was also a letter where Light asked Misa to kill him and burn the letter later. I knew about their plan so I went to Misa's hotel, stole the notebook and locked her in the closet. But later she escaped and warned Light. Light went away and wrote Ryuuzaki's name in the Death Note because Misa told him his true name. But because I made the deal I knew his name too so I wrote it at the same time. Because of that it didn't take effect as the rules state. Also I had Rem who promised to not kill Ryuuzaki but she still tried and Ichigo stole the notebook before she couldn't kill Watari. Rem told me to keep Misa safe if I wanted to save Ryuuzaki and that's why I asked you to not hurt her. In resume: Light is Kira, Misa is the second Kira, I lost half of my life span and I saved L's ass! ´´ I blurted out.

There room went silent as they still processed what I said. L, of course, was the first one to comprehend what happened. Then the others began to have realization on their faces.

``It has…sense.´´ Aizawa gasped.

``But I still have a question. How we make sure she has the Shinigami eyes? ´´ Mr. Yagami asked still stubborn to admit his son was Kira.

``She has them.´´ L said firmly and they all looked at him. ``In both notebooks there is my name written, and Watari's too, but that one is half written. If she's able to recognize them then she is telling us the truth.´´

Mr. Yagami stumbled back and sat on the chair as he grabbed his head. Matsuda got on his knees almost not believing it.

``I can't…I can't believe it…My own son…´´He began to shutter.

``Alex.´´ L called and I looked at him. ``You saved Watari and me. Thank you.´´

I smiled brightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

``It was nothing…´´

``I'm sorry, but you know how Misa is.´´ Light entered the room in that moment. ``Did I miss something? ´´

When he spotted me, Ryuuzaki being alive and his father at the verge of collapsing I could see his face losing color. Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa glared at him. I smirked and crossed my arms.

``Talk about the criminal and he appears. You're screwed.´´

``Eh? What's going on? ´´ Light asked being fake confused.

``Light, stop acting please. You're making a fool of yourself.´´ L said and I snickered. ``We have the proofs on the Death Note and Alex has told us everything.´´

Light stood in silence and looked down.

``How can you now know…that Alex isn't Kira?! Maybe she set me a trap! ´´ Light reclaimed.

``No, it can't be. I stopped suspecting her when I saw the notebook. All the names written on it were in Japanese and Alex couldn't have read them. You lose, Light.´´ L said.

Mogi walked to him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Light eyes widened and pushed Mogi. He stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall in fear. Suddenly his face changed.

``Yet your proofs aren't valid. You don't know if the notebook works.´´ Light answered with a smart ass smirk.

``There's one way to know it.´´ I said.

I opened the notebook and grabbed my pencil. I looked at Light and began writing his name. After I finished I showed it to him and he stepped back.

``Alex, what did you do!?´´ Mr. Yagami screamed.

``You…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ´´ Light shouted in rage.

**``DO IT, LIGHT! YOU HAVE FORTY SECONDS! ´´** I urged him.

I saw how he fidgeted with his hands. After a few moments he stopped and looked at me grinning.

``I might lose…But you lose too, Alex! ´´

``No…Everything is according to my plan. An eye for an eye. ´´ I turned around and looked at Mr. Yagami who was being restrained by Mogi and Aizawa. ``I did this so you can see I was right. Because I knew that unless you saw it with your very eyes you couldn't believe me, Chief.´´

Mr Yagami looked at me mouth agape. He then relaxed and they let him go. I then looked at Light who was shaking, this time in fear. Those were his last ten seconds of life.

``Light, from a Kira to another, I'll see you on the other side.´´

In that exact moment he stiffened and put a pained face. He fell on the floor dead. The Kira case is over and justice won.

``I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I couldn't-´´

I stopped talking when I felt a strong pain in my chest. This time it was twice harder than before. I collapsed on my knees as I held my heart on my fist. The members of the task force grew worried. I heard their voices but the pain was making me deaf. I also heard the distant barks of Ichigo.

``Matsuda, call an ambulance! ´´

``It's useless; Light wrote her name in a piece of the Death Note! He had it inside his watch and he wrote it with his blood! ´´

I felt how somebody grabbed me stop falling on the ground and turned me on my back.

``Alex! Alex, can you hear me?!´´

``Keep your promise or my death will not have a meaning…´´ I could manage to say.

I felt a final sharp pain through my body and that's when everything began to fade out. No sound…my vision was turning black…I was scared. Perhaps I would find Higuchi and Light on the afterlife. After all I used a death note. No heaven or hell. Perhaps if I didn't do this I would have gone to the heaven with Angel.

_(If you're on the other side…I'll make your afterlife a living hell. Damn you, Light.)_

**Author Note: Now that this fanfic is about to end I'll begin with the Kurositsuji one: His bodyguard, loyal. Also you have the Harry Potter one which will be uploaded once a week. Thanks for reading!**

**Eclipsewolftakeover: Thank you very much! That drawing it's awesome! **

**ScytheGirlKana: Since the next one is the Kurositsuji fanfic, will you read it too?**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess: I have it on my list of: Animes I must watch. But I'm watching Fullmetal Alchemist at the moment so I'll begin with it later.**

**Twitchy: You're going to love it. Just think about it: Sebastian is a cat lover who can't stand dogs and Alex is a dog lover who can't stand cats...Let the epic battle begin!**

**GrandtTheftAutumn: Well about the 'Fourht Kira' thing I thought that Kira was more like a person who kills another one to achieive justice. I didn't find too important the number. If you kill, you kill no matter if theire one, one thousand or a million. If Light killed thousand; then he's a killer. If Alex kills Light; she's a killer too. Also I'll take on count your advide and try to improve my skills at descriptions or change of scenes.**

**BBs Evil Little Sister :I saw it... I like it! Thank you for doing it!**


End file.
